


BOGO 50% Off

by Batteryafter



Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Contracts, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryafter/pseuds/Batteryafter
Summary: Youngjae finds himself in a very difficult situation when his boss, Himchan, offers a new contract. But he finds himself in another difficult situation when he falls for the new hire.





	1. Chapter 1

[ **Himchan-nim** \- 8:45am]: Meeting at 10:30am, everyone must participate.

[ **Assist. YJ** \- 8:50am]: do assistants count as people?

[ **Himchan-nim** \- 8:52am]: Barely, but unfortunately yes.

[ **Assist. YJ** \- 8:56am]: can I bring beer?

[ **Himchan-nim** \- 9:00am]: Shut the fuck up and get to work.

[ **Assist. YJ** \- 9:03am]: yes master ㅜㅜ

  
———————————————————

[ **Himchan-nim** \- 12:30pm]: Don’t forget you have an interview at 1

[ **Assist. YJ** \- 12:34pm]: sounds good boss. I’ll interview the fuck out of that person.

[Himchan-nim - 12:45pm]: i wish I could afford to fire you

[ **Assist. YJ** \- 12:46pm]: I’m flattered

———————————————————-

Youngjae walks out of the office and locks the door. He makes his way towards the front, stopping when he notices that he forgot his paperwork. Himchan watches him sprint back into the office, grab his papers and rush out. He drops his head on the counter, making a loud thud. A customer walks in and the two greet the boy.

The boy stares at them awkwardly, unsure who to approach. He slides over to the counter and smiles.

“Hi, I’m Jung Daehyun. I have an interview.” His eyes wrinkle as he smiles.

Youngjae stares for a moment in awe, not noticing Himchan trying to introduce him. He finally snaps back to reality.

“Hello, Daehyun. I’m Youngjae, it’s nice to meet you. We are going to go across the lot to Starbucks and I’m gonna ask you a few questions. Is that good with you?” Youngjae asks, gesturing towards the door.

“Wow that actually sounded professional.” Himchan says under his breath. “Could have done the interview in the office but sure, go to Starbucks.”

Daehyun follows Youngjae out to the parking lot and they begin their walk to Starbucks. They both slightly regret taking the walk on such a hot day.

“Got to be honest with you, I just wanted coffee. We could have done the interview there.” Youngjae says, trying to hide how out of breath he is from walking 50 feet.

“Are you the manager?” Daehyun asks, squinting from the sun.

“Assistant. Been doing it for about a year.”

“How do you like it?”

“I absolutely want to die. Himchan and I have a very close relationship, he treats me well. I’m the one that mainly deal with the employees.” They walk into Starbucks and sit at a table. Youngjae waves at the clerk and they begin making his coffee. “I come here a lot. Okay. Let’s get started with the interview.”

Youngjae is very professional during the interview. He is impressed with Daehyun’s skills and attitude, as well as appearance. His eyes travel down a few times to Daehyun’s chest, pretending to look down at his papers so he’s not caught. He decides he wants to hire Daehyun, so he hands him a few papers to sign. Youngjae stares at his hands as he writes, fascinated by the boy’s fingers. He snaps back to reality after Daehyun asks him a question. After about 10 more minutes of paperwork, Daehyun finally finishes. He smiles, happy to finally have a job after 4 months of begging his parents for rent money. The two head back to the store and Youngjae takes him to the office.

“Alright, can you be here at 9:00am tomorrow morning? There are a few training videos we want you to watch.” Youngjae keeps his eyes focused on Daehyun’s.

“That sounds great. Thank you so much.” Daehyun can’t help but smile.

“Alright, I’ll be here to let you in.”

Youngjae holds his hand out and shakes Daehyun’s. He is surprised by how soft his skin is. Daehyun leaves and Youngjae grabs his chest dramatically, surprised by how attractive he finds this new hire. Himchan knocks on the door and walks in, curious about how the interview went. He sits on the safe beside Youngjae’s desk and smiles.

“By the look of your face, you hired him.” Himchan cocks his head. “Didn’t you?”

“Not because of his looks. His resume was nice and he had good customer service. His eyes were magical and his skin was soft.” Youngjae begins to ramble.

“Don’t get distracted by his looks. You can’t date him, anyway.”

“Is that even company policy?”

“No, it’s because I said so. I don’t need you even more distracted from doing your work. Which, by the way, you did the deposit wrong last night.”

Youngjae smiles and scratches the back of his head. Himchan sighs and rubs his face with his hands, letting out a frustrated growl. He shakes his head as he walks out, telling Youngjae to go home an hour early. Youngjae laughs to himself awkwardly before packing his things up for the day.

On his drive home, he rolls the window down to let the wind hit his face. He turns his music down as he pulls into the drive thru of Burger King. The car in front of him takes way too long, making him impatient. Finally, they move forward and Youngjae is able to order. The guy at the window greets him and takes his card, pausing when Youngjae winks. He takes his card back and laughs as he drives to the second window. A girl greets him and he smiles, thanking her as he grabs the bag. He speeds off, finally heading back home.

He growls as he looks down at his gas gauge after it beeps at him. There is a gas station after his exit. He pulls next to a pump, careful not to get too close to the car in front of him. A man leans against the car, pumping his gas. Youngjae leans forward, staring at this man’s body. He jumps as the man turns towards him. The man recognizes him as he gets out of the car, waving.

“Daehyun! How are you?” Youngjae engages, hoping his face isn’t turning red.

“I’m great, thanks to you actually hiring me.” Daehyun straightens his body. “Which, again, thank you.”

“It’s no problem. You seem like a good worker and someone I’d actually hang out with.”

“Oh yeah? My friend is forcing me to go to bar with him tomorrow night. But he’s bringing his girlfriend and, basically I don’t want to be a third wheel.”

Youngjae laughs, watching Daehyun begin to blush. “Sure, double dates are always better.”

“Oh shit, really?” He laughs at his own response. “Alright cool, I’ll get your number tomorrow and I’ll let you know the details.”

Daehyun waves again and gets in his car, carefully pulling away from the pump. Youngjae bites his bottom lip before he pays for his gas. He leans against the car door, thinking about Daehyun’s body.

Youngjae groans as he finally makes it home, tossing his food on the couch and walking to the fridge. He grabs a beer, searching endlessly for a bottle opener, using his lighter as the last option. There is a knock on his door as he takes a drink, sneaking another in before he sees who it is. He is confused when he sees Himchan through the peephole.

“What’s up, boss?” Youngjae greets him.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Himchan seems nervous but has a serious look on his face.

“Uh, yeah.” He steps to the side to let him in, noticing a thick stack of papers in his hand. “What’s that? You’re not actually gonna fire me, right?”

“No. Nothing like that.”

Himchan takes his shoes off and walks naturally to Youngjae’s couch. He flops down, seeing the food bag beside him. Youngjae goes to offer him a fry but he takes one on his own. He then offers a beer, which Himchan gladly accepts.

“We’ve known each other for a very long time and I am happy with you being my assistant. But I’m not sure it’s enough for me.” Himchan takes a drink of his beer.  
  
“I don’t think I know what you mean.” Youngjae sits beside him.

“I want you to read this contract and see if it interests you in anyway.”

Youngjae takes the papers from Himchan and slowly begins to read. His eyes widen the more he reads. Himchan sits back and sips the beer as Youngjae continues. He watches Youngjae cross his legs and shift awkwardly. Youngjae stands up and walks to the kitchen, still holding the contract in his hand. Himchan feels his stomach twists as he waits for him to come back. Youngjae walks back over and sets the contract down on the coffee table. He takes out the pen he got from the kitchen and uncaps it, signing the various signature lines.

Himchan is surprised and excited but tries to hide it through drinking. Youngjae gives no emotion as he hands the contract back to him.

“Sounds good, sir.” Youngjae sits back and grabs his fries from the bag. “Why didn’t you bring this up sooner?”

“I’ve been working on it, mostly. But I wasn’t sure if we were close enough for it or too close for it.”

“It gives me 50 Shades vibes but, I’m into it. When does it officially begin?”

Himchan finishes the beer and leans forward. He clears his throat and smirks, slowly looking back at Youngjae. His eyes darken as he stands up, walking in front of Youngjae. He rests one hand on his belt as he grabs the back of Youngjae’s hair with the other. Youngjae smirks, moving his tongue to the top of his mouth. He moans as Himchan pulls his head back and gets on top of him. His hands naturally travel up to Himchan‘s waist, pulling him down. He grinds his hips upwards but Himchan stops him.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself. I’ll tell you what to do and when to do it.” Himchan whispers in his ear before biting at his neck. “For now, just sit back and relax.”

Youngjae does just that, throwing his head back and keeping a hand on his forehead. He breathes heavily as Himchan unbuckles his belt. His arms shake as he slowly slides the belt off, grabbing Youngjae’s wrist. He gestures for him to bring the other one closer, grabbing it and tying the belt to them. Himchan pulls him forward while pulling his head back.

“Oh yeah, this will work out great.” Himchan smiles, untying Youngjae’s wrists.

Youngjae’s mouth hangs open in shock. He swallows hard. “Uh, I agree.”

Himchan picks the contract up and begins to walk away. Youngjae jumps up, meeting him at the door. His eyes are filled with lust and and surprise. Himchan smiles and places his hand on his cheek before leaving. He wipes the sweat from his face before running to his car.

The next morning, Youngjae unlocks the door to the store, walking quickly inside. He begins the normal ‘store opening’ rituals, getting the deposit to take to the bank. His cigarettes drop to the ground as he walks outside. He jumps as someone reaches down to pick them up for him. Daehyun stands in front of him, smiling, holding out his cigarettes. He slowly takes them, thanking him and placing one in his mouth.

“I came early because I can’t tell him apparently.” Daehyun laughs awkwardly.

“Oh, that’s fine. I was just about to go to the bank for the deposit. You can tag along if you want.” Youngjae says, gesturing towards his car.

Daehyun shrugs and they start walking to the parking lot. He’s impressed by Youngjae’s car. “Damn if you have a nice car, I can’t imagine what your place looks like.”

Youngjae can’t help but laugh. “My parents paid for it so don’t look too much into it. I work at Best Buy afterall.”

After they drop the deposit off, they head back to the store. Youngjae sets up the training videos on his office computer, leaving his laptop logged into his work accounts. He leaves Daehyun alone as he gets ready to open. The cashier greets him as he is placing a drawer in the main register.

After about 2 hours, Youngjae walks to his office. Daehyun quickly hides his phone in between his legs. Youngjae doesn’t care, sitting on the desk beside him. He looks up, trying not to stare anywhere awkward. Youngjae stops the training.

“Alright, go take a break.” Youngjae tells him as he slides off the desk.

“Oh, uh. Where do I go?” Daehyun asks.

“Anywhere you want. You have 30 minutes. If you smoke, try to stay away from the main doors. If you go to Starbucks, get me something. Just say it’s for Youngjae.”

Daehyun stands up and stretches. Youngjae doesn’t stop himself from staring as his shirt rises over his hips. He notices Daehyun looking down at him, shaking his head and clearing his throat. Before either of them say anything, the door to the office opens. Himchan greets them, throwing his things in the corner. Youngjae blushes and Daehyun quickly makes his way out of the room.

“Sup, boss.” Youngjae waves as he sits in the chair.

“Is he done or on break?” Himchan asks, looking at his phone.

“Break.” He pauses. “Do you need anything? Coffee? Blowjob?”

Himchan chokes and snorts. Youngjae raises a brow before laughing. He scoots closer to his desk so he can bury his face in his arms. Himchan rolls his eyes, smacking Youngjae hard on the arm before walking out. He notices Daehyun standing awkwardly at the front counter, holding a drink and a dvd. Daehyun jumps and bows when Himchan taps him on the shoulder.

“Think you’ll like it here?” Himchan smiles.

“There’s a lot to learn but I like the staff.” Daehyun puts his head down to hide his smirk. “Youngjae seems chill.”

“He treats everyone well. But it’s me you gotta worry about.”

Daehyun stiffens slightly. “Oh-”

“Don’t worry, I’m easy going, too. If you go to Starbucks, get me a drink. Just say it’s for Himchan.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Daehyun sits at the desk, spinning around in the chair, waiting for Youngjae to come back. He gets his phone out to pass the time. His head droops as he begins to fall asleep.

“Wake up!” Youngjae yells, walking in.

“Ah shit, sorry!” Daehyun jumps and wipes the drool from his mouth. “I’m done with the videos.”

“Cool. Your shirts are in that bag. You can either put one on and I can train you a bit on the floor or you can go home and nap.”

“Heh, I might just go home. Unless you want me to stay.”

“Honestly, I couldn’t care less. Although, I would like you to see a few things before you come in tomorrow so you aren’t completely lost.”

Daehyun nods and grabs the bag, opening it and pulling a blue shirt. Youngjae explains to him that people usually have to wait to get a blue shirt but he didn’t care enough. He shrugs and begins to take his shirt off right there. Youngjae yells out and turns around quickly, covering his eyes. Daehyun pulls the new shirt over his head, telling Youngjae it’s safe to look. He laughs before opening the door and gesturing for Daehyun to walk out.

The rest of the shift, Youngjae shows Daehyun the basics for the store. At around 8, he tells Daehyun that he can leave for the day. Daehyun hesitates, slowly walking back to the office to get his things. He sets a paper on the desk before leaving without a word. Youngjae walks in the office and immediately notices the paper. He raises a brow and unfolds it. It’s Daehyun’s number along with a few questions.

_Text me your answers_   
_-are you dating anyone?_   
_-do you want to date me?_   
_-when are we both off at the same time?_

Youngjae is impressed with his bold questions but amused he asked in a note. He doesn’t text yet. He puts the note in his pocket and stands up. Himchan stops him at the doorway, checking behind his back and pushing him back in. He closes the door and locks it. Youngjae trips over a chair as Himchan grabs his tie.

“Don’t you think this is a bit dangerous?” Youngjae stumbles on his words.

“Who are you worried about walking in? Me?” Himchan smirks. “Remember, you have to do whatever I tell you to.” Himchan pushes Youngjae into the chair, still gripping his tie. “I want you to give me a blow job.”

He is surprised when Youngjae immediately starts undoing his belt. His body shakes with anticipation as Youngjae slowly takes him out. Youngjae looks up and smirks. Himchan curses when he takes him in. He watches as Youngjae keeps going down, going all the way. His eyes water as he tries not to gag, pulling away quickly and clearing his throat.

“Holy shit, maybe I won’t last as long as I expected.” Himchan stutters out.

Youngjae continues on, using his hand as well. Himchan grabs his hair, letting go quickly and apologizing. He doesn’t realize he does it again as Youngjae picks up speed. Youngjae moans against him when he pulls his hair. Himchan isn’t sure if he regretted that or if he wants it again. He pushes Youngjae deeper, making him moan again and gag slightly.

He tries to control himself as Youngjae continues. Youngjae feels Himchan tighten against his mouth and pulls away. He holds him against his face, lightly stroking him. Himchan’s stomach twitches forward as he releases on Youngjae cheek. Youngjae closes his eye as some sprays up. He pulls away and Himchan watches his cum drip down Youngjae’s face. Youngjae bites his lip, sitting straight and looking up to Himchan.

“You did a very good job. Thank you, you can clean up now.” Himchan tells him as he fixes his pants.

Himchan walks out after taking a clipboard from the desk. Youngjae stands up and walks to the cabinet, pulling out a roll of paper towels. He rips off a sheet and begins to wipe his face clean. His heart jumps to his throat when the door opens. Daehyun walks in, apologizing.

“I left my phone charger.” He dips beside the desk and looks for where he left it.

He looks up at Youngjae when he noticed him wiping his face off. Youngjae doesn’t see him watching him, trying to quickly clean up.

“What did you get on your face?” Daehyun gets curious enough to question.

“Oh-my shake exploded and got in my eye.” Youngjae replies, pointing to the milkshake that is thankfully on the desk still.

Daehyun nods, grabbing the charger and walking to the door. Youngjae eases as he begins to leave. He stops when Daehyun suddenly turns around. Their eyes meet and Youngjae feels his heart flip. Daehyun’s palms sweat as he continues to stare at Youngjae. Himchan walks in, jarring their focus. He looks at the two as they awkwardly shift around the room.

“Youngjae, Jongup called off for tomorrow. You’re gonna be short staffed.” Himchan throws his cellphone on the desk and gives a fake smile.

“Fantastic! I love being short on a Saturday.” Youngjae replies sarcastically. He slowly turns to Daehyun, who is staring at Himchan. “Daehyun! Our great, new employee-“

“What time? I need the money.” Daehyun stops him. “Very desperate.”

“I like you.” Himchan laughs.

“I think Jongup was in at 5. But you’ll have to do a few things on your own.”

Daehyun flops face first into his bed. He is happy that his day is finally over. After stripping down to just his boxers, he falls asleep. A few minutes later, he is woken up by his loud text tone. His head snaps up as he quickly grabs his phone.

“Oh shit!” He jumps off his bed and runs to the closet, stripping his work clothes off.

He searches for a moderately clean shirt and throws it on. His phone goes off again. This time it is Youngjae.

[ **Ass. Youngjae** -9:17pm]: I’m single but I want to see how you act drunk before I make any decisions. We are both off now.

Daehyun’s eyes widen as he quickly thinks of a response.

[ **New Boy** \- 9:19pm]: Well, remember that double date? Meet me at King’s in 30 minutes.

Youngjae bites his lower lip as he stares at his phone screen. He smirks, wondering what kind of drunk Daehyun will be. After snapping back to reality, he jumps up to get ready. His clothes are lined neatly in his closet, making it easy for him to find something to wear. After getting dressed he checks the time, seeing that he has 20 minutes to get to the bar.

He slowly makes his way to the car so as to not feel or look desperate. The GPS says the place is only about 12 minutes away, making him ease his shoulders a bit. As he drives, he wonders if this is against the contract. It can’t be. It didn’t say he couldn’t date anyone. He stops thinking about the contract and starts thinking, again, what kind of drunk Daehyun is. Is he the funny and loud kind? Or maybe he’s the sit back and chill guy? As long as he isn’t a mean drunk, Youngjae doesn’t have any issues.

When he arrives, he sits in his car and waits for Daehyun to arrive. In the meantime, he texts Himchan to see how his night is going. Himchan checks his phone as he places the deposit into the safe. He smirks after seeing who it is.

[ **Assist. YJ** \- 9:40pm]: Sup, sir.

[ **Himchan-nim** \- 9:41pm]: About to leave. What are you doing?

[ **Assist. YJ** \- 9:43pm]: New kid wanted to hang.

[ **Himchan-nim** \- 9:43pm]: Where?

[ **Assist. YJ** \- 9:45pm]: Kings for a few drinks and to I guess meet his friend?

Youngjae looks up as Daehyun is getting out of his car. He quickly does the same, rushing over to greet him. Daehyun smiles and greets him back, checking his phone for a text. He looks across the lot for his friends car before telling Youngjae to walk inside with him. The two make their way into the bar. Youngjae feels anxious about drinking with complete strangers. Daehyun picks a table in the corner and the two wait patiently. Thy order drinks to sip on in the meantime. Every few minutes, Daehyun would check his phone for any texts. His phone lights up and he checks it immediately. He sighs but shrugs, taking a drink.

“Well, Jongup isn’t coming.” Daehyun growls. “That’s great.”

“Oh-sorry. But that doesn’t mean we have to waste the night.” Youngjae smiles, holding his drink up before down half of it.

Daehyun laughs, before doing the same. He makes a face trying not to gag. The two order a few rounds of shots, placing them in front of each other. They down them one after the other, yelling out after each one. Youngjae smirks at Daehyun’s determination to keep up with him. Daehyun sits back, putting his head against the wall and laughing.

“Ah- shit I’m getting drunk.” Daehyun smiles.

“Getting? Then you need another shot. Ever had fireball?” Youngjae bites his bottom lip before ordering two shots.

“Are you trying to get me to regret my night?”

Youngjae shrugs before they take their shots. He heavily drops his head to the table, laughing loudly as he hits too hard. Daehyun reaches over and rubs the spot he hit. He slowly scoots closer to Youngjae, hoping he won’t notice. Youngjae notices instantly but pretends not to. They slow down with their drinks ordering cocktails instead.

Daehyun accidentally spills his on his lap, causing them both to gasp and grab wildly for the napkins on the table. They laugh but Daehyun’s face burns as he feels embarrassed. Youngjae dabs the napkins against Daehyun’s leg, slowing down as he reaches his upper thigh. He looks up after Daehyun places his hand over Youngjae’s. Youngjae closes his eyes out of drunkenness. Daehyun leans down slowly and kisses him, biting his lip before pulling away.

“I’m gonna call a Uber and we’re gonna go back to my place, okay?” Youngjae whispers, keeping his eyes closed.

Daehyun’s lip twitches upwards, nodding in a mixture of pleasure and shock. Youngjae slides out from the booth and holds his hand out for Daehyun. The two stumble out the door and sit on the sidewalk until they see a silver Jeep Cherokee pull up. Youngjae keeps his phone out to keep track of where the driver is. Daehyun stares out at the street, chuckling to himself every few moments. The car finally arrives and the two slowly and sloppily get inside.

Youngjae pushes Daehyun onto the couch, crawling on top of him. He pushes his lips hard against his while grinding down. Daehyun grabs his waist and digs his nails into his skin. He moans when Youngjae pulls away, biting at his neck instead. His hands shake as he starts to take Youngjae’s shirt off. Youngjae places his hand against Daehyun’s chest, grabbing onto his shirt. Daehyun pushes away and takes it off, throwing it far to the side. The two bite at each other’s lips until Youngjae can’t take it anymore. He grabs Daehyun by the back of the hair and leads him to the bedroom, throwing him down on the bed.

Daehyun unbuttons his pants and slides them down just enough to reveal himself. Youngjae stops midway of taking his own pants off and stares. His face burns as he trips after losing his balance. Daehyun chuckles and asks if he’s okay. Youngjae nods, crawling over to him after grabbing a bottle of lube from his dresser. He places one hand on Daehyun’s shoulder and the other on his hip. His palms sweat as he lines himself up against him, applying the lubricant to himself. Daehyun lets out a small moan, covering his mouth and laughing.

Youngjae slowly pushes against Daehyun, nearly falling over from the pleasure. He stops once he is all the way in and looks at Daehyun. Daehyun is breathing heavily and slow, biting his lower lip while his eyes are closed. He curses as Youngjae thrusts forward. Youngjae twists his fingers through Daehyun’s hair as he immediately starts at a fast pace. The two let out a mixture of loud and soft moans. Daehyun puts his hands to his head, cursing softly under his breath. Youngjae smirks and speeds up even more, scratching at Daehyun’s shoulder. His body fills with electricity, forcing him to slow down. Daehyun begs for him not to, feeling himself reaching the edge.

He holds his breath as Youngjae begins to jack Daehyun off. Daehyun yells out and throws his head back, pulling the blanket over his face to mute himself. Youngjae twitches as his breathing becomes labored. He closes his eyes and speeds up as fast as he can, causing Daehyun to cum on the spot. Youngjae pulls away quickly, collapsing on top of his chest. They wipe the sweat from their bodies and catch their breath. Youngjae smiles and looks up to Daehyun. His eyes are closed but his face is filled with pleasure.

“And you said you’d regret this night.” Youngjae laughs.

“Fuck” is all Daehyun can say, pulling Youngjae up for a kiss. “Can we do that again sometime?” 


	3. Chapter 3

Himchan tiredly walks to the front doors of the store, confused to find them still locked. He looks around and spots Youngjae’s car in the parking lot. When he looks closer, he sees Youngjae laying on the steering wheel, asleep. His brow raises as he quickly goes over. Youngjae jumps awake when Himchan knocks loudly on the window. His eyes widen and he curses loudly.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck. What time is it? I’m so sorry.” Youngjae stumbles out and runs towards the store.

“Fucking dumbass.” Himchan rolls his eyes.

“Um, at least I went to the bank.” He quickly unlocks the doors, feeling Himchan judging him from behind.

“Then where is the deposit bag?”

Youngjae looks down and yelps, throwing his work keys on the ground. He runs back to the car, hoping the money is in there. Thankfully, the bag sits in the passenger seat. After he grabs it, he rushes to the store. Himchan had already walked in and started opening the store. As Youngjae reaches the door, Jongup is just arriving.

Jongup looks around as the lights are being turned on. He awkwardly walks towards the office but when he reaches the door, it’s slammed closed in his face. His eyebrow raises but he just shrugs and walks to the counter, clocking in.

Daehyun wakes up on his couch, confused and stiff. How the fuck did I get home? He rolls over onto his back and stares at the ceiling. Memories from the night before make him smile. His face burns as he covers it with his hands. He thanks the stars that he doesn’t have work today. His phone goes off across the room. It’s sitting on the floor, face down. Daehyun holds his breath, hoping the screen isn’t cracked. He relaxes as he turns it over to see it's fine, just strangely sticky.

[ **Jongup** \- 11:23am]: ur welcome btw  
[ **Jongup** \- 11:23am]: by the looks of yj, you guys had a good time?

[ **Jung** \- 11:25am]: thank u. hope he doesnt feel as rough as i do..

Jongup puts his phone back in his pocket when the office door opens. Youngjae stumbles out, straightening his tie. He clears his throat before walking over to Jongup. His eyes match with the customer Jongup is checking out, feeling awkward. Jongup notices Youngjae slide behind the counter and lean against the wall. He turns around slowly after the customer walks away.

“Can I help you?” Jongup asks, shifts to the side to allow more room.

“Tell me what you know about Daehyun.” Youngjae crosses his arms.

“Well, he's really sweet and loyal. He likes to party but only with people he's comfortable with. He's one of those people that would take a bullet for you but there's a 50/50 chance it was because of his depression.”

“How do you know him?”

“Oh- we've been friends since high school.”

“Have you seen him in relationships? Like, how does he handle them?”

“Best boyfriend you could ever have.”

Youngjae nods and walks away. Jongup watches as he makes his way out of the store, probably going to Starbucks. He debates texting Daehyun about the conversation he just had. Deciding not to when Himchan walks out of the office. Himchan smooths his shirt out and Jongup raises a brow. He squints at him as he makes his way over.

Himchan notices his odd look and questions him about it.

“Did you and Youngjae just-?” Jongup stops. “Never mind. What's up, boss?”

“Hey, you wanted to be promoted, right?” Himchan points to him.

“Why?” He gets suspicious.

“We just-need more shift leads.”

“You're fucking him, aren't you? This is buying my silence, isn't it?”

Himchan shushes him. “Congrats on the promotion.”

Jongup stares confused as Himchan walks around the store. He curses under his breath before going back to work.

Daehyun does his dishes. His friend Yongguk, who went and got Daehyun's car, sits on his couch smoking a cigarette. He reads a book on his phone, looking up when he hears the water stop.

“Did you fuck that guy, yet?” Yongguk asks, looking back to Daehyun as he dries his hands.

Daehyun's face turns red with embarrassment. “We uh, yeah.”

“And?”

“Holy shit.” He laughs.

Daehyun walks to the other side of the couch and climbs onto it, putting one of his feet underneath him. He leans his head back and sighs.

Youngjae walks back into the store after his break, holding a large iced coffee in his hand. Jongup is straightening a shelf that a kid had knocked everything off of. He turns and watches Youngjae make his way into his office. Himchan conveniently goes in right behind him, closing the door lightly behind him.

Himchan sits at his desk while Youngjae sets his things down at his own. He can feel Himchan staring at him but doesn't look. His phone goes off which peaks both of their interests. Youngjae picks it up, hearing Himchan slowly stand up behind him.

[ **DaeJung** \- 2:45pm]: Up for a movie tonight?

“Sorry, you’ve got plans.” Himchan says loudly, over Youngjae’s shoulder. “Why does he want to see a movie with you?”

[ **Ass. Youngjae** \- 2:46pm]: sorry, himchan needs me to stay over and i open tomorrow

[ **DaeJung** \- 2:48pm]: ah ok well another time then!

Youngjae sets his phone down and turn to Himchan. “What was that about?”

“I made plans with you tonight, Youngjae.”

“You didn’t tell me about them. What if I had to meet my sister?”

“That’s different than the guy you’re slutting over.”

Youngjae chuckles, trying not to feel offended. “To be honest, it’s you I’m being slutty with.”

Yongguk looks over Daehyun’s shoulder as he sets his phone on his lap. Daehyun sighs loudly, turning into a groan. He looks over at Yongguk, who is practically shaking with anticipation for info on his friend’s crush.

“He’s busy. Sorry you can’t meet him.” Daehyun stares at the ceiling, afraid he may have done something wrong.

Yongguk pulls back, completely offended. “Are you serious? Why is he busy?”

Daehyun sits forward and glares. “Dude, chill. He has a job. He’s an assistant manager and they have no other managers besides Himchan and some other dude who must be off today. He’s just got to work.”

Jongup runs his hands through his hair and walks to the office, knocking lightly. Youngjae yells for him to open it so he does. Himchan sits at his computer, listening to a webinar while Youngjae fights with the printer. Jongup asks if he can leave and they both tell him yes without looking up. He nods, clocking out and leaving the building as quickly as possible.

Daehyun and Yongguk look up as Jongup unlocks the front door. He slides his feet into the living room, collapsing into the chair beside the couch.

“What’s up, gays?” Jongup muffles into the fabric.

“I’m trying to meet Dae’s new meat.” Yongguk says, throwing his hands up. “But he has to pull a double or something.”

“Please, don’t refer to my manager as meat.” He sits normally then slides down to the floor. “Also, Daehyun, I need to talk to you about Youngjae.”

Daehyun’s head pops up. “What?”

Jongup stops, thinking about Himchan offering him the shift lead position. “He asked about you today.”

Yongguk leans forward and grabs his shirt. “Boy, that sounds like a lie. Spill your tea.”

“Well, it’s not a lie but-” He sighs and sits straight. “Daehyun, I think he’s fucking Himchan. They are always down each other’s throats and Youngjae didn’t stay over tonight. He walked out right when I left.”

Daehyun stares at him for a few seconds, not sure he believes him. “Nah, you’re just fucking with me.” He tries to laugh. “This is just like the Junhong thing, right?”

Jongup shakes his head. “You can choose to not believe me. Anyway, I got promoted today.”

He stands up and walks to the kitchen. Yongguk follows him, leaving Daehyun alone in the living room. He picks his phone up, finger hovering over Youngjae’s number. Instead of calling, he just sends a text instead.

[ **DaeJung** \- 7:56pm]: Hey..  
[ **DaeJung** \- 7:56pm]: be honest with me..  
[ **DaeJung** \- 7:57pm]: are you with himchan?

Youngjae looks at his phone and sighs. He walks into his bedroom and takes his shirt off. Himchan is sitting in the dining room, playing with the wax in Youngjae’s wax burner. Youngjae changes into a normal t-shirt and pajamas. Before he walks out, he replies to Daehyun, setting the phone on the dresser and walking out.

[ **Ass. Youngjae** \- 8:02pm]: not exactly..I’ll explain later

He stretches as he makes his way down the hall. Himchan stops him when he reaches the living room.

“Crawl the rest of the way.” Himchan demands, not harshly but in a way that sends a shiver down Youngjae’s spine.

Without hesitation, Youngjae drops to his knees, placing his hands in front of him. He slowly crawls his way to the dining room. His body shakes as he reaches Himchan’s feet. He begins to stand but Himchan tells him to stay down. Himchan’s mouth twitches as he slides his belt off. He loops it around Youngjae’s neck, pulling him forward. The hand that isn’t holding the belt rests against his thigh. He continues to pull Youngjae until his chin rests on his zipper.

“I want a handjob.” Himchan’s face remains emotionless.

Youngjae props himself up and reaches for Himchan’s pants. He looks up as he slowly reaches under his boxers. Himchan breathes deeply, resting his head back against the chair. His stomach twitches as Youngjae begins to stroke him. He breathes sharply, looking down. Youngjae is focused on his soft hand movements. His head shoots up and he smirks when Himchan whimpers. He leans closer, picking up speed. Himchan grabs Youngjae’s wrist, moaning in pleasure. Youngjae is pulled backwards by the belt when he tries to use his mouth on him.

“What did I say? Hands only.” Himchan stares down at him. “Do you need punished?”

Youngjae looks away but can't help but smirk. “If you believe I need to be.” He begins to use his mouth again but Himchan yanks him back.

Himchan leans forward and raises a brow. “So you're a brat that likes punishment? Well, too bad. I need to go actually close the store.” He stands and adjusts himself. “And hope it's not on fire, Junhong can be a bit unwieldy at times.”

“Oh-oh shit. I didn't know you weren't done. Dude, go. He's probably crying in the dvds.”

Himchan grabs his things from the table and begins to leave. Youngjae stops him, handing his belt back. He thanks him and rushes out the door.

Youngjae walks back to his bedroom, grabbing his phone from the dresser and flopping in bed.

[ **$Youngjae$** \- 9:15pm]: come to my place tomorrow and ill explain everything.

Daehyun doesn't reply to the text, feeling his chest ache slightly. Why is Youngjae interested in him if he's with Himchan? Or isn't with him? He shakes it off and walks back into the living room holding three beers. He passes them to Jongup and Yongguk before sitting on the floor. The two look at his phone as he shows them the message.

“Is being straight less dramatic?” Yongguk asks, staring at the ceiling with his head hanging off the side of the couch.

“I mean-from what I've seen, maybe. Then again, when you guys break up, it's ice cream and getting drunk. But when I broke up with my girlfriend, she burned my hoodie and threw my phone across the parking lot.” Jongup replies, flipping said cracked phone into the air.

“Fucking hell, fuck that shit. I'll gladly take ice cream over psycho. This is why gay-ting is better. We always get along with each other.”

“You know, sometimes it shows that you've never dated before.”

Yongguk sits up and reaches over to Jongup. “Want to change that, baby?”

Jongup places his hand over Yongguk's. “Doll, you can't handle me. Not the sex, I'm just a fucking mess.”

The two laugh and Yongguk pushes his arm, making him fly sideways. Daehyun looks at this phone as he gets a text. Yongguk crawls over to look over his shoulder. He looks up at Jongup and smirks.

[ **$Youngjae$** \- 9:32pm] actually if you want you can come over now...


	4. Chapter 4

“I'm sorry, what?” Daehyun nearly chokes on the water he was drinking. “This sounds like a weirdo's fantasy.”

“I mean-you've met Himchan.” Youngjae replies, laughing.

“Does this mean you can't date anyone?”

“I'm allowed to date.” He stops for a second. “It's just strictly sexual.”

“Oh-I see.” Daehyun shifts awkwardly. “So, that means it’d be okay if we dated?”

Youngjae slowly lifts his head and stares at Daehyun. He isn’t sure if he should smile or have a panic attack. His leg bounces and he bites the inside of his lip. “You’re okay with all this? You still want to be with me?”

Daehyun smiles warmly and rests his arms on the table. “Hey, you were honest about it and that doesn’t make me like you less. Listen- I’m really not good at this whole dating thing so when someone is actually interested in me- I just- insert words here.”

His face burns red as he attempts to laugh. Youngjae smirks as his awkwardness and reaches over to take his hand. He pulls away quickly when Daehyun gets a text.

[ **Dumbass** \- 11:14pm]: tea

[ **Daedae** \- 11:15pm]: paitence

\-------

[Jongup - 11:05pm]: fucking kill me

“Sorry, my friend's very annoying and I left Jongup alone with him.” Daehyun shoves his phone back in his pocket.

“Do you live with Jongup?” Youngjae questions.

“Yeah. He let me move in when my family stopped helping me pay rent after I came out.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Daehyun stretches, making his shirt come up above his stomach slightly. Youngjae stares blatantly, not hiding his smirk either. He chuckles then apologizes for staring. Daehyun shrugs it off. His stomach twists as he looks around him. All the lights were off when he first came here so he never really saw it. He stands up and begins to wander around. Youngjae is amused by his curiosity, following close behind him. Every few moments Daehyun sees something he doesn't know and questions about it.

“Again, don't think I'm a rich asshole. My mom is a rich asshole.” Youngjae says, having had to have this conversation with all of his friends in the past.

“Yeah but-damn. Your mom paid for this?” Daehyun fears brining Youngjae anywhere near his place.

“It was my graduation gift. It's a bit too big for me in my opinion, though. But yeah she pays all my bills except my phone and my car insurance. Kinda feels weird but when I tried to take over the payments she refused. She's amazing but I feel bad about letting her do it.” He stops and looks over to Daehyun. “Fuck you- you made me ramble.”

“Bitch what? You opened up to me? An empath? Strange.”

“Your sarcasm throws me off guard just a bit. But I like that.”

Youngjae continues to follow Daehyun around. He starts to feel uneasy as he approaches the second bedroom. Daehyun jumps when Youngjae yells for him not to open it. His heart races as he stares in shock. Youngjae apologizes for yelling at him.

“Sorry-this room has a lot of bad memories in it.” Youngjae is still clutching the doorknob.

“Can I ask why or?” Daehyun feels awkward.

Youngjae takes a large breath before looking at the door. “I used to have a roommate. My sister. She tried to kill herself while I was at work. I got to her in time for her to live and she was in the hospital for almost a year but my mom brought her home to watch over. My other sister and I take care of her when we can but yeah. I was never strong enough to go back in there and clean the mess up.” Daehyun grabs his hand after his voice cracks. “I didn't mean to get dark. It's just-we were really close and now I may never see her awake again, it makes me emotional and I don’t really like to talk much about it.”

“Rightfully so and I'm so sorry. If you ever want to talk or vent, I'm here to listen.”

“No. It's okay, thank you. Jongup told me you have depression. How do you usually deal with it?” He pulls away and the two start walking to Youngjae's room.

Daehyun looks at his hands as he sits on the bed. “I used to do a lot of dumb shit but now I just get fucking high and sleep.”

He smiles after he hears Youngjae chuckle. Their eyes meet and Youngjae feels his heart flutter. It doesn't stop as Daehyun leans closer. His eyes close as he places a hand on Daehyun's shoulder. A wave of electricity fills his body as their lips touch. Daehyun pushes deeply into him, placing his hand on Youngjae's thigh. He slowly pushes Youngjae down into the bed. Youngjae pulls him on top of him and digs his nails into his hips.

Daehyun grabs Youngjae's cheek and tilts his head back, pulling away. He bites at his neck and kisses his jawline softly. Youngjae lets out a breath and pulls Daehyun back up to his lips. His hands travel up and down his body, feeling every inch of his torso. They don't pull away from each other until Daehyun's lips begin to numb. He goes back to biting Youngjae's neck, slowly moving down to his collarbone.

He pulls away and stares into Youngjae's eyes. They are filled with emotion. Youngjae hangs his mouth open in both shock and happiness. His jaw hurts but he doesn't care.

“I don't think I've ever felt this way towards someone before.” Youngjae lets out an light and relaxed sigh.

“I'll take that as a good thing, yeah?” Daehyun lightly rests his head on Youngjae's chest. He gets off the bed and smiles. “It's getting late and you have to open so I'll let you get some sleep. I'll see you later.”

Youngjae says goodbye to him, still trying to catch his breath. He walks him to the door and watches him get into his car. Daehyun waves as he pull out of the driveway, down the road.

Jongup sits at the kitchen table with his head down on it. Yongguk sits beside him, telling a story he's told 4 times already. He stops and pokes at Jongup's shoulder. Jongup looks up and assures that he's still listening. Yongguk laughs and continues talking.

“Okay. Now I'm done listening. You told this story so many times, dude.” Jongup finally snaps, rubbing his temples. “Sorry. It's just-it was a long day and I just took it out on you.”

“I don't offend easily, babydoll.” Yongguk smiles.

The two look up when they hear the front door opening. Daehyun doesn't even get a shoe off before they are standing in front of him.

“Straight boys like gossip too, bitch. Spill.” Jongup stands there with his arms crossed.

“I think I'd explode if you didn't have news.” Yongguk stares.

“Well,” Daehyun walks to the living room, seeing the two follow behind. “I did find out that Youngjae is fucking Himchan. But it's like a contract thing they have or something. Oh, but I have a boyfriend now.”

“I don't even-a contract? Like a sex contract? The fuck?” Jongup blinks excessively as he tries to wrap his head around that.

“Before you ask, no that's not just a normal thing gay people do. That being said, Daehyun-the fuck?”

Daehyun starts to feel awkward as the two continue to stare at him. He slides down into the couch. Yongguk leans over top of him, squishing him into the armrest. Jongup crosses his legs and sits back, grabbing the beer that he had on the coffee table. He shakes his head and laughs at the silence.

“I mean, it's basically just like a poly relationship.” Daehyun finally says, shrugging. “What's the big deal? He gets twice the sex.”

“Well-what if he falls for Himchan?” Jongup asks. “They've been friends for like 5 years.”

“I don't know. He doesn't seem really interested in him. Look, I'm happy, he seems happy. That's all that matters.”

“Alright. Just don't come crying to me if something happens.”

Himchan pulls into his driveway, not immediately getting out if his car. He gets his phone out and begins to call Youngjae. As soon as he hits call, he hangs up. He sends a text instead.

[ **Himchan-nim** \- 12:22am]: hey...Sungjae wants your shift tomorrow.   
[ **Himchan-nim** \- 12:23am]: i know tuesday is your sister day so i figured youd like having the extra time.

[ **Assist. YJ** \- 12:25am]: thanks..i really appreciate that. Especially right now

[ **Himchan-nim** \- 12:27am]: also..im gonna get really drunk tonight so if i say anything to you. Dont take it to heart.

[ **Assist. YJ** \- 12:30am]: want some company? A have a few things bothering me.

[ **Himchan-nim** \- 12:31am]: yea thats cool. Youre always welcome to my pretend i don't hate my life parties. Its not even a party. Just me sitting on the floor until i fall asleep on said floor.

[ **Assist. YJ** \- 12:34am] see you in a bit.

Youngjae sits up from his bed and stares at the wall. He finally stands, slowly walking out. His chest gets heavy as he looks at the door to his sister's room. After Daehyun had left, he had opened the door. Everything was just as she left it. His body shook as he stared at the dark stains and empty bottles in the floor. Tears fell down his face, seeing the picture she had of him and her at the beach. Their mom had taken them for her birthday the year before.

He blinks hard and quickly walks away. Then his mind thinks of Daehyun. He has never felt such a connection with someone. And the fact that Daehyun is okay with the contract just amazes him. The way Daehyun looked into his eyes earlier wasn't lust. Something Youngjae isn't used to at all.

“So-what's bothering you that you want to drink?” Himchan welcomes him in.

“I think I'm in love.” Youngjae doesn't even look at him when he walks in, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

“Not with me right? Wait-Daehyun?”

“What the fuck? He gives me butterflies and shit and even got me to open up to him about my sister. I'm mad but -the fuck? I'm so happy?”

“This is why I could never date you. You're confusing and confused as fuck.”

Youngjae chuckles under his breath, taking a drink and sitting back. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I planned on finishing the chapter before the bap concert but i got drunk after day6 and forgot lol. Anyone warning thisbis a sad chapter. Love you!

The two sit on the floor in Himchan's living room. Himchan curses as he knocks over the beer he had sitting on the table. He grabs it but wipes the spill up with his sleeve. Youngjae laughs loudly, mocking him. Himchan smacks his arm with the wet sleeve, making him yell out. 

“Fucking gross! I don't want your hoppy bullshit all over me.” Youngjae flails away, falling on his side. 

“You've literally had my cum on your face.” Himchan yells back, drinking what's left of his beer.

“Sir, that is different.” He tries to be serious but ends up laughing. 

Himchan sniffles and wipes his nose with his other sleeve. “So, anyway. Back to what we were talking about. I just think that if the moon was fake, we would know by now.” 

Jongup walks down the aisle of the supermarket, leaning on his cart. Yongguk slides his feet behind him, clutching a package of ramen noodles to his chest. He watches Jongup grab a bottle of wine from the bottom shelf and put it in the cart. Jongup looks over at Yongguk, sighs, and grabs another bottle. 

The two walk to the check out, Jongup stopping abruptly when Yongguk steps on his heel. He apologizes and pats him on the back. Jongup glares for a few seconds before unloading his cart. Neither of them talk while the cashier scans the groceries. Jongup pays as Yongguk grabs the bags. He begins to walk out, yelling for Jongup to throw his keys. Jongup gets his keys from his pocket and hurls them at Yongguk’s head. Yongguk ducks but they still hit his shoulder. 

“Ow, fucker!” He yells, grabbing them from the ground. 

He packs the groceries in the trunk and gets into the passenger's seat. Jongup quickly makes his way across the lot, hoping Yongguk isn't fucking with something in his car. The ride back to Jongup's place is normal, just the two listening to music. When Jongup pulls in to the lot, he notices Yongguk has his head down and is clutching his phone tightly. 

“Hey, can I stay at your house for a few days?” Yongguk asks quietly. 

“Fighting again?” Jongup looks over to him. 

Yongguk nods. “He told me not to come back.” He sighs and opens his phone. “Ever.” 

“I'm sorry. Yeah, I'll stop by your place to get some things for you.” 

He sees Yongguk turn away to keep from crying. His voice cracks as he tries to smile. “Thank you. That means a lot.” 

“Stay as long as you need.” They get out and walk to the trunk. 

Jongup is surprised when Yongguk jumps forward and hugs him. He feels his body tremble underneath him as he begins to cry. “Everyone hates me. Even my own fucking brother. Why can't I just be fucking loved by one person?” 

“Hey, sh. Daehyun and I love you. We will always be here for you. You don't need him, you've got us.” Jongup rubs his back to soothe him. 

Yongguk pulls off of him and laughs at himself, wiping his tears away. “Sorry. I don't know why I'm fucking crying. I'm being stupid.” 

“It's okay, don't worry.” 

Youngjae wakes up on the floor of Himchan's living room. His body is wrapped in two blankets and he is using his jacket as a pillow. Himchan is sleeping on the couch. He sits up and curses looking around frantically for his phone. It's thankfully laying beside the couch, charging. He grabs it and checks the time, cursing louder. Himchan jumps awake as his front door is slammed closed. His body aches as he stands up and walks to the kitchen, getting a Gatorade from the fridge.

Youngjae tries to shake his hangover as he rushes to his mother's house. He walks in and greets his older sister. She sees how rough he looks and offers to make him coffee. He accepts, sitting at the kitchen counter and dropping his head down.

“Did you go to Himchan's last night or something?” She asks, laughing. 

Youngjae muffles a groan while nodding his head. “Oh, by the way.” He looks up and his mouth twitches upwards into a smile. “I'm dating someone.” 

His sister starts the coffee and leans in front of him. “He nice?” 

“He makes my heart beat.” 

“Did it not beat before?” She smirks and raises a brow. 

“Apparently not.” He facepalms, rubbing his temples afterwards. “It's that new guy I told you about. Like he's just so perfect.” 

He watches his sister stand up straight and jump up and down in excitement. “My brother is in love!” She stops to grab the coffee cup from under the Keurig, sliding it in front of Youngjae. “Did you tell mom yet?” 

He flinches back as the coffee touches his lip. “No, we just started dating yesterday. I think? I guess.” His tongue burns as he attempts to take a second drink. 

Daehyun lies in bed, head hanging off the edge. He sighs and slides onto the floor when his door opens. Jongup looks at him for a few seconds before walking in fully. Daehyun sits up and questions why Jongup is here. Jongup spins his keys on his fingers but ends up flinging them at Daehyun by accident. He laughs as Daehyun stares in confusion. 

“The fuck of all fucks?” Daehyun picks the keys up from the ground. 

“Sorry I guess. I have to go to Yongguk's to get something for him. Can you stay with him so he can pretend to be happy again?” Jongup asks, grabbing his keys back. 

“Why don't you just let him move in?” 

“I am.” He pauses. “He'd be homeless if I didn't.” 

Daehyun stands up and walks out to the living room. Yongguk stares at the wall, flipping the tv remote in his hand. His focus is jarred when Daehyun goes up to him. 

“Hey.” Yongguk forces a smile but it falls quickly. 

“You're not allowed to be sad in this house.” Daehyun frowns, pulling Yongguk's face up by his chin. 

Yongguk sighs and stands, walking towards the door. “I'll go then.” 

Daehyun grabs his arm and pulls him back into the room. “Hey, chill. Sit down.” 

He slides his feet back to the couch and flops his body down. Daehyun sits beside him. He gets his phone out and orders from Yongguk's favorite take out restaurant. From the corner of his eye, he can see Yongguk attempting to hide his smile. Daehyun finishes the order and hangs up.

“You didn't have to do that.” Yongguk says, hiding his face with his hands. 

Daehyun leans over him. “Yeah, but I can see you smile and that's what I wanted. Now. Let's drink.” He stands up and grabs a bottle of wine from the cabinet. 

Himchan spins in his office chair, procrastinating doing the midday inventory. He growls as he stands, grabbing his clipboard and walking out. The store is mostly empty, only a small family scattered across it. Sungjae leans against the counter, talking to the cashier. Himchan hears the store phone go off and Sungjae answering it. He walks over to him to listen to the conversation. 

“Yeah, he's right here. I'm really sorry.” Sungjae says into the phone before handing it to Himchan. 

“This is Himchan.” He answers. 

“I'm sorry- I need a few days off.” Youngjae's voice shakes as he sniffles. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“No.” He stops. “I need to go.” 

Himchan stares at the phone as Youngjae hangs up. He looks at Sungjae, who is staring at the ground. “Please don't tell me it's his sister.” 

Sungjae nods and tries to fake a smile. “I told him I'd take his shifts and I can stay late tonight if you want to leave.” 

“Yeah, thank you. I really appreciate it.”

Sungjae grabs the clipboard while Himchan runs back to the office to grab his things. He rushes to his car and speeds away. 

Youngjae looks out the window when he hears a car door shut in the driveway. He jumps off the couch and runs outside, collapsing into Himchan's chest. Himchan hugs him tightly, trying his best to hold him up. He slowly leads Youngjae back inside. 

Daehyun walks into work the next morning, feeling tired and hungover. He looks around awkwardly when he doesn't see Youngjae or Himchan. Sungjae looks up as Daehyun walks into the office. 

“Are you Daehyun?” Sungjae asks with a smile. 

“Yeah. Did Youngjae call off?” Daehyun replies, trying not to sound rude for asking why Sungjae is working instead. 

“Oh-yeah. His sister passed away so I'm taking his shifts.” 

“What? He didn't tell me. Shit, I hope he's okay.” He panics and grabs for his phone, calling Youngjae immediately. 

Youngjae sits up from his couch and grabs his phone as it starts to ring. He slowly puts it to his ear. “Hello?” His voice is rough. 

“Are you okay?” Daehyun's chest aches, wanting to leave work to comfort him. 

“No. I want to give up if I'm being honest.” 

“I really want to hold you. Can I do that after work?” 

“Please.” He puts the phone down after his voice cracks. 

Daehyun frowns as Youngjae hangs up. He just slowly slides his phone back into his pocket and sits at Youngjae’s desk. Sungjae looks at him and cocks his head. He grabs the drawer from the safe and stands up. 

“Are you dating him?” Sungjae asks, walking to the door. 

“Yeah. I think.” Daehyun replies and gets up as well, following Sungjae out to the register. 

Youngjae muffles a groan as he hears a knock on the front, throwing himself off his couch to answer it. He sighs, seeing Daehyun leaning against the door frame. They both walk to the living room, Youngjae sitting down heavily. He looks up to Daehyun, who is standing in front of him. 

Jongup walks through his front door after a failed attempt to get his movies back from his ex. It's surprisingly quiet despite Yongguk being there. He walks back to his bedroom, jumping when he opens the door. Yongguk is sleeping very peacefully on his bed, curled into his blankets. He steps lightly over to him but doesn't wake him up. Quietly, he sets his things down beside the bed and takes his jacket off. 

He slowly begins to lie down beside Yongguk, wrapping his arm around his waist. Under the pillow, he sees a bandage around Yongguk's wrist. Yongguk turns around and buries his head in his chest. Jongup holds him closely, staring at the wall across from him. He looks down as Yongguk looks up.

“It's okay.” Jongup whispers, pushing Yongguk's hair from his face. 

A tear rolls down Yongguk's cheek. “I'm sorry.” He blinks hard, wiping the tear away. Jongup grabs his wrist. “It's not bad.” 

“Please don't do that again.” 

“Jongup-” 

Jongup pushes him back into his chest, holding his head softly. He pets him until he falls back asleep. Yongguk's breathing slows as his body relaxes. Jongup watches over him until he falls asleep as well. 

Youngjae's lips crack as Daehyun softly kisses them. Daehyun holds his hand tightly while staring into his eyes. Youngjae feels his chest tighten as he stands up and makes his way to the kitchen. Daehyun follows him, watching as he grabs a beer and a bottle of soju from the fridge. He walks over and places his hand over Youngjae's arm. 

“Maybe you shouldn't drink right now.” Daehyun tells him. 

“I don't really care if I'm being honest.” Youngjae sets the bottles down and sits at the table. His phone goes off and he reaches into his pocket to get it. “I'm sorry. It's Himchan.” 

“No worries.” He walks back to the living room and sits down, trying not to eavesdrop.

Youngjae puts his head to the table and sighs. “Daehyun's here. I'll be okay if I can convince him to let me drink.” He looks up to see Daehyun playing with his hands on the couch. “No, my mom wants me to move but I really don't know where I'll find the time. -maybe but you don't have a lot of space. I dunno. I'll figure it out. Later.” 

Daehyun smiles as Youngjae walks back. “Come here.” 

He holds his arms out and Youngjae falls into them, laying his head in his shoulder. “I really don't like showing my emotions. But apparently, you have this amazing ability to make me open up and I think I hate it.” 

Youngjae looks up as Daehyun chuckles and softly places his hand on his cheek. “I'm not sorry.” 

“Stop that.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, *insert excuse here*

Himchan pulls the drawer from the register and walks to the office. Daehyun sits at Youngjae’s desk, playing on his phone. He looks up as Himchan opens the safe.

“You know you don’t have to stay here, right?” Himchan tells him as he starts to count the money.

“I know, but I always stay with the manager if I close. Just to keep them company if they want it.” Daehyun replies, swinging the chair around. “Do you want to be alone?”

“Nah, you’re good.”

He continues to count while Daehyun catches up on his group chats and missed notifications. Every few moments, Himchan looks up at Daehyun, who doesn’t notice. Daehyun has his feet propped up beside the computer. Himchan gets distracted by him and drops his paperwork on the ground.

Daehyun hops up and helps him pick everything off the ground. Himchan meets eyes with him and he smiles.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Himchan continues to stare.

“It's no problem, boss.” Daehyun's eyes wrinkle as he stands back up.

Himchan sits back at his desk and sighs. “Do you want to hang out tonight? I want to do something but I’m still giving Youngjae some space.”

“Oh-uh, sure. I’m not busy and I don’t exactly want to be home, right now.”

“Okay, cool.”

Himchan finishes his work and the two walk towards the side door. Daehyun’s car is only 2 spots away from Himchan’s. He tells Himchan that he’ll follow his car to his house. His house looks even nicer than Youngjae’s, which makes Daehyun feel awkward. Himchan gets out of his car as Daehyun pulls parks behind him. He walks behind Himchan to the front door.

They go inside and Himchan takes his jacket off, hanging it on a hook beside the door. He watches Daehyun as he unties his shoes. Daehyun looks up and smiles, straightening his body and walking towards the living room.

“Do you want a beer or anything?” Himchan asks, throwing his keys onto the coffee table.

“Sure.” Daehyun shrugs, sitting down in a chair. “Nice place, by the way.”

“Thanks,” He yells from the kitchen, coming back holding two beers. “But it’s not that great.”

Daehyun smiles and twists the cap off of the beer, taking a drink. Himchan does the same, getting his phone out and checking a text. The two sit quietly for a while, just playing on their phones and drinking. After an hour, they are both down three beers and Daehyun is now on the couch. Himchan plays Youtube videos on his tv for background noise. Every once and a while they have small talk but go quiet again. It isn’t awkward, however, they just chill.

“So, things going well with you and Youngjae?” Himchan breaks the silence.

“Pretty good, but I've been giving him some space these past few days. I understand why he wants it but sometimes it saddens me because I can't be there for him” Daehyun replies.

“I get that. Knowing him, he beats himself up about it. But don't let that make you feel bad.”

“I know. I try not to. What makes me feel bad is that sometimes I've got certain things I want that I can't ask for at the moment.”

Himchan cocks his head and raises a brow. “You talking about sex, pretty boy?”

Daehyun is taken back by Himchan calling that. “Uh, yeah-heh.”

He watches as Himchan’s entire demeanor changes. “If Youngjae is okay with it, and you of course, maybe we can make a contract for you as well.”

Daehyun chokes as he was attempting to finish his beer. “I’m not drunk enough for that question. Ask me again in 3 beers.”

Himchan snorts and stands up, rushing to the kitchen to grab them both new beers.

Jongup plays with Yongguk’s lighter while Yongguk fills out a stack of job applications. The two look up at each other when Jongup lets out an ow and throws the lighter onto the table. Yongguk can’t help but laugh at him. Jongup pushes his arm making him fly to the side, into the couch.

Yongguk growls, staring at the papers. He goes to fill out the “previous employment” section and pauses.

“This feels so pointless, I’m not going to get any of these jobs anyway.” Yongguk throws his pen across the room. “I give up.”

“That’s not true. You sure as hell won’t get them if you don’t try.” Jongup tells him, wrapping his arm around his sad friend. “A job is mostly for you to distract yourself and start some sort of savings.”

“Can you not hug me right now, I don’t want to catch feelings.”

Jongup facepalms, but just wraps his other arm around him as well. “Oh hell no, I’m too annoying for that.”

“Are you gonna fucking kiss me, too then?”

Yongguk pulls his body to the side but Jongup follows. They fall over and Jongup is laying on top of him. He looks into Yongguk’s eyes and feels a sudden heart flip. Yongguk doesn’t fight anymore, mouth falling open slightly. Jongup moves forward very slowly, stopping when his face is directly in front of Yongguk’s. They both close their eyes. Yongguk nearly jumps from his skin when he feels pressure on his lips. Neither of them move for a few seconds. Jongup finally pulls away from him and the two slowly open their eyes.

“Apparently, I am.”

Jongup lets go of his body and stands so fast, a rush goes to his head. He quickly runs to his bedroom, slamming the door. Yongguk doesn’t sit up, staring at the ceiling above him. Jongup slides down the wall and covers his mouth.

_What was that? Why did I do that? What the fuck?_

There is a knock on his door and he yells for Yongguk to come in. Yongguk slowly drags his feet over to him.

“I'm sorry.” Yongguk isn't sure what he's apologizing for.

“I'm-” Jongup tries not to have a meltdown. “straight?”

“Are you?” He can't help but smirk and chuckle.

“Uh. No? I guess not?”

“Jongup, I need to be honest with you. I've been in love with you for 3 years, now.”

Jongup feels his chest tighten. His gay panic gives him a headache. He doesn't understand what he's supposed to feel. For some reason, he thinks he loves Yongguk too. Instead of saying it, however, he ends up stuttering instead.

“I never told you because I was somehow afraid you'd be repulsed and not let me over, anymore.” Yongguk says, playing with his sleeve.

“I'd never do that.” Jongup sighs. “Just- give me time to understand what is happening in my brain.”

Daehyun clears his throat, now down six beers and feeling very good. To say the least. Himchan has kept up the same pace as him. The two somehow made their way to the kitchen. Daehyun watches Himchan fold a piece of paper as small as possible before throwing it across the room. He chuckles, not caring about making a mess, considering he hasn’t cleaned in almost a month. Daehyun doesn’t mind the mess, knowing his place isn’t perfect either. He sniffles, flipping through a large stack of papers, reading with one eye open.

Every so often, his eye would widen or a brow would raise. Himchan would feel anxious if he could really feel anything at this moment. His head slowly makes its way to the tabletop, where it rests for the next few minutes. It pops up, however, as he hears a clicking of a pen. Daehyun is-very sloppily- signing on a very fine line.

“Youngjae’s gonna be pissed but-” Daehyun begins to speak but Himchan cuts him off.

“It’s just lust. What can he say? He has the same contract.” He states matter of factly.

“I dunno.”

“By the way, I hid your keys. You aren’t allowed to drive if you drink at my house.”

Daehyun shrugs, standing up and walking to the couch. “Oh well, I’ll sleep right here.” His face buries into deep into a pillow.

Himchan rolls his eyes and walks over to him, sitting on his legs. Daehyun whines out, kicking his feet like a child. Himchan finds it cute. He leans over and grabs a handful of Daehyun’s hair, pulling him up. Daehyun stiffen his body, letting out a shaky moan. He tries to cover his mouth but Himchan stops him. His body trembles but he tries to hide it as best he can. Daehyun bites his lip. Himchan still has ahold of him, not sure of his next move.

He eventually loosens his grip but Daehyun doesn’t move. His cheeks turn dark red as he props himself up with his arms.

“I’m not going to make you do anything while drunk.” Himchan smirks.

“Yet, you made me sign a contract?’ Daehyun snorts out, falling down and groaning.

“I choose when I’m nice.”

Himchan stands up, patting Daehyun on the back of the thigh. He sways down the hall to his bedroom, leaving the door open. Daehyun passes out almost instantly while Himchan scrolls on his phone. His thumb starts to cramp but he brings up his dialer. He hits call and puts the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end sounds tired.

“I can’t sleep.” Himchan sighs.

“Do you need me to come over?” Youngjae groans, turning on his side.

“No- Can I come over tomorrow? I don’t want anything.”

There is silence for a few moments. “If you do, don’t tell Daehyun, he’d feel awful if I saw you and not him.”

“Okay, I think I can sleep now. I’ll talk to you later.”

Youngjae hangs up and pulls the blanket over his head. His eyes burn as he peaks at his alarm clock. He groans before turning on his stomach and falling asleep.

When he wakes up the next morning, his back kills him. He pushes through the pain to get out of bed. His head pounds as he makes his way to the bathroom, phone in hand. As he places his toothbrush in his mouth, his phone goes off. He doesn't answer the call from Daehyun and opens his messaging app.

[ **Baby YJ** \- 11:47am]: Sorry babe I didnt hear the phone go off in my pocket.

[ **Dae** \- 11:49am]: ur good..i just wanted to tell you good morning

[ **Baby YJ** \- 11:53am]: morning, im going back to work tomorrow so ill see you then.

[ **Dae** \- 12:00pm]: oh okay...love you

[ **Baby YJ** \- 12:03pm]: love you too

Youngjae finishes brushing his teeth and walks out towards the kitchen. He starts his coffee pot, sitting at his table. The coffee can't brew quick enough today for Youngjae. After another minute, the machine beeps at him, letting him know it's finished brewing. He hands and grabs the largest coffee mug he has, fitting half the pot into it.

His front door opens but he doesn't care to look up to see who it is. Himchan peaks his head into the kitchen and smiles softly at him. Youngjae blows at the _bowl_ of coffee, hoping the creamer he is pouring in will cool it. He looks up and gives a half smile before attempting to sip his lava.

“Why are you so impatient?” Himchan shakes his head, sitting across from him.

Youngjae blinks slowly. “Yeah.”

“I wanted to tell you. Daehyun stayed at my place last night. Learned a lot about him.”

“You you fucking sleep with my boyfriend?” Youngjae glares up at him.

“No. But- he did sign a contract.” Himchan scratches the back of his head.

He notices Youngjae's lip twitch and holds his breath. “Why?” His voice is quiet now. “Was he drunk? You can't bind him to that if he wasn't in his right mind.”

“We drank, yeah. He can explain why he wanted to on his own time.”

“No, if you know tell me.”

Himchan shakes his head. “I'd rather not.” He checks the time on his phone. “My break is almost over. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Himchan stands and Youngjae listens to him leave. He stares at the wood pattern of his cabinet, feeling a wave of depression. His thoughts go a mile a minute, afraid to focus on one of the many. He gets his phone out, sighing and calling Daehyun.

“Hey.” Daehyun answers, walking to his car from Himchan's driveway.

“I need to talk to you.” Youngjae keeps his tone flat.

“I'll come over.”

Youngjae stares across the table at Daehyun, not sure what to say to him exactly. Daehyun tries to understand what he's upset about. He doesn't want to push it, afraid of getting yelled at.

“Did you want to sign that contract?” Youngjae plays with his empty coffee cup.

“If I'm being honest, yes. But I just- I didn't want to ask you for sex right now and he offered. I know I should have talked to you first. I'm sure Himchan will let me break it if you don't approve.”

“No. It's fine. Also, Himchan doesn't break his contracts.”

“I'm sorry, Youngjae.”

“Don't be. How can I be upset about you having the same contract that I do?”

Daehyun starts to feel awkward. “I, uh- this is weird.”

“Plus Chan's been trying to get into your pants since I hired you.” Youngjae scoffs.

“Was it obvious or-?”

“Oh hella. But it's okay, babe. I know you're blind.”

Daehyun rolls his eyes and shakes his head. His phone goes off and he checks the text.

[ **JONGUP** \- 12:56pm]: I need to talk to you…


	7. Chapter 7

Youngjae’s jacket slides to the floor after Himchan pushes it from his shoulders. His eyes close while Himchan buries his face in his neck. He groans as his body is thrown backwards onto the bed behind him. Himchan crawls to him, grabbing his legs and pulling him closer. Youngjae’s vision blurs from the amount of alcohol in his system so he just lies back and enjoys Himchan’s foreplay.

Daehyun unlocks the front door and slides his feet towards his bedroom. He is intercepted by Jongup grabbing his arm and pulling into his own room. Jongup closes the door after looking down the hall to make sure they are alone.

“I kissed Yongguk.” Jongup begins to pace.

“You what? Why? A dare?” Daehyun stares at him, confused.

“No!” He stops. “It was a real sober kiss. He confessed his love to me and I’m panicking because I don’t understand what I’m feeling right now.”

“Oh my god- This is real life gay panic. This is amazing.”

“Fuck you. What do I do?”

Daehyun sighs and walks to the bed, sitting down heavily. “What did it feel like when you kissed him? Wait- did you kiss him or did he kiss you? Explain the whole scene to me.”

“I-I like, hugged him and teased him about how I’m annoying then he fell to the side and I ended up on top of him. He asked if I was going to kiss him, jokingly but then I fucking did and it felt like sparks and shit. My stomach is twisting again just thinking about it.”

“You’re in love with him.”

“But I’ve been straight my whole life. What the fuck, dude?”

Daehyun can’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry, you’re at least bi, buddy.”

Jongup growls and sits beside Daehyun. “I guess. But-would it be weird for you if-Yongguk and I-?”

“No, dude. You’re my best friends. If you date that means I get to see you two more. I win too as long as the sex isn’t loud.”

Jongup pushes Daehyun, making him fall of the bed and hit the floor. Daehyun both laughs and groans loudly in pain. “I’m not sorry, you asshole!”

Youngjae covers his face and a small moan escapes him as Himchan bites the inside of his thigh. He grabs onto his hair and pulls him up to his lips. Himchan pushes against his mouth hard, kissing deeply and messily. His tongue swipes across the top of Youngjae’s lip as his hand travels down his body. Youngjae twitches, feeling his hand brush over his zipper. Himchan pulls from his lips and props himself up with his arm.

“You did tell Daehyun you were seeing me tonight, right?” Himchan asks, staring at the red marks across his neck.

Youngjae lets out a breathy response but Himchan just cocks his head to the side.

“I can’t hear you, Youngjae.”

“Yes.”

He smirks and chuckles, leaning forward and biting over the preexisting marks. Youngjae pulls his shirt off over his head, running his hands over his chest and around his waist. His nails dig into his skin after Himchan grabs onto his hair. Himchan watches him twitch underneath him as he begins to unbutton his jeans.

Before he can do anything else, Youngjae’s phone rings. Youngjae jumps up and runs to the dresser, where his things lay. Himchan raises a brow as Youngjae leaves the room before answering the call.

“Hello?” Youngjae clears his throat.

“Hey, you weren’t home.” Daehyun tries not to sound suspicious or controlling. “Your sister called me to check on you but- yeah. Since you answered, I’m gonna assume you’re alive.”

“Ah, heh, yeah I’m alive.” He checks over his shoulder as Himchan walks into the hall. “Well, I love you, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He hangs up after Daehyun says his goodbye. Himchan stares.

“You didn’t tell him you were here, did you?” He crosses his arms. Youngjae nods but Himchan doesn’t believe him. “We aren’t doing anything. Go home. Now.”

“I’m sorry.” Youngjae puts his head down and walks back to the bedroom to get his jacket.

He forgets that Himchan hid his keys but being his friend for so long, he knows exactly where they are. Himchan watches him walk to the kitchen and reach above the fridge for them. Youngjae waves and makes his way out the front door.

It doesn’t hit Himchan that Youngjae is drunk until after he leaves the driveway. He curses and tries to call him but Youngjae declines each call. Himchan doesn’t want to drive after, being drunk as well. He jumps around the living room anxiously, trying to think of what to do. Eventually, he just ends up calling Daehyun.

“Daehyun, I feel really bad but Youngjae didn’t tell you he was here and I kinda yelled at him and he left but he’s drunk and I’m worried.” Himchan says in one breath.

“Shit. He’s driving, you mean?” Daehyun sits up from the couch.

“Yeah, he knew where I kept his keys.”

“Fuck, okay. I’ll try to find him or something. Thank you for letting me know.”

He hangs up and jumps off the couch. Yongguk looks away from his phone, watching Daehyun put his shoes on and leaving in a hurry. Daehyun feels a mixture of anxiety and anger rise in his body. Why didn’t Youngjae tell him he was with Himchan? Why did Himchan let him leave if he was drinking? He attempts to clear his thoughts as he begins his hunt for his boyfriend.

Daehyun controls his breathing but the rain makes him think the worst will happen to Youngjae. He gets off the freeway and looks across the intersection to the park, seeing a familiar car parked by the gates. As he pulls closer, he can see Youngjae sitting on a bench. He parks and quickly makes his way over. Youngjae is soaking wet and shivering violently. He isn’t sure if he is even drunk anymore. Daehyun clutches his own car keys in his hand to help control his emotions.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Daehyun’s voice is quiet and shakes, not wanting to fight.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. We didn’t do anything.” Youngjae keeps his head down as he stares at the ground.

“I don’t care that you fucking went to Himchan’s I’m pissed you drove drunk.” He steps in front of him. “You’re not that fucking stupid.”

“I really can’t handle a fight right now, Daehyun.” His shivering gets violent as he chokes up.

Daehyun drops down and places his hands over his cheeks. His skin is extremely cold which pains Daehyun. “Hey, I don’t want to fight, either. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I just-concerned. You’re freezing, Youngjae. Get in my car.”

“I’ll get it wet. Just let me go home.”

“I don’t care. You’re not driving.”

Youngjae pushes Daehyun as he attempts to make him stand. Daehyun is surprised by the sudden aggression. He grabs Youngjae’s arm and yanks him up. Youngjae growls and forces himself out of his grip. His body shakes as he begins to walk back to his own car. Daehyun charges towards him, throwing his body against the car door.

“Get in my car, Youngjae!” Daehyun growls.

Youngjae yells and hits Daehyun across the face. “Get the fuck off me!”

Daehyun flinches and lets go, expecting Youngjae to walk off again. His chest tightens as he lowers his head. “Please.”

“Daehyun, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” he stops when he notices Daehyun’s breathing quicken. “I’ll go with you, okay? I really didn’t mean to hit you.”

“Do what you want.” Daehyun’s voice is low and shaky.

He steps back and walks to his car, getting in but not pulling away. His body trembles from both coldness and an oncoming panic attack. Youngjae rushes to the passenger's side and gets in. Daehyun’s body stiffens as he tries his best to calm down. Youngjae isn’t sure why he is having such an intense reactions but he just sits there quietly.

“If that happens again, I can’t be with you, Youngjae.” Daehyun grips the steering wheel. “Don’t blame yourself. It’s my fucked up past. Okay?”

“No, I shouldn’t have done that, anyway. It was stupid of me. I’m not like this, I promise.” Youngjae moves to place his hand on Daehyun’s leg, pulling away as he flinches again. “I love you.”

“I’ll just drop you off at your place.” He reaches to start the car but Youngjae stops him. “What, Youngjae?”

“Please, I don’t think I should be alone, tonight. It’s kinda why I went to Himchan’s.”

Daehyun lets out a shaky sigh, turning the car and heat on. “Fine. Sleep on the fucking couch.”

He blindly pulls back onto the main road and speeds off towards his apartment. Youngjae holds his breath, afraid to ask him to slow down. He beats himself up in his head for acting so childish. A pain in his chest rises as they continue down the road. Daehyun pulls into the complex, parking at the first spot he sees. He gets out without a word, not looking back to see if Youngjae is following him.

Yongguk looks up from the chair as Daehyun walks in. He sits forward when he sees a stranger in the doorway. Youngjae awkwardly waves but is caught off guard when Daehyun pushes him down the hall. He takes him to the bedroom and opens his closet. Youngjae watches him pull out a shirt and a pair of pajama pants, throwing them over to him. Daehyun points down the hall towards the bathroom and Youngjae makes his way.

Daehyun walks to the living room, carrying a pillow and a stack of blankets. Yongguk stares as he angrily makes a bed on the couch.

“Yo, what’s up with you? Wait-is that Youngjae?” Yongguk questions, trying to get Daehyun to look over.

“Yeah. He’s sleeping here tonight.” Daehyun replies.

“Why isn’t he gonna sleep in your bed?”

Daehyun stops setting up and turns around. “Yongguk, go the fuck to sleep. I’m not in the mood.”

Yongguk looks over to the hall as the floorboards creak behind him. Youngjae sways sideways, feeling his stomach twitch. Daehyun says nothing as he begins to walk towards his room. Youngjae tries to stop him but he bumps past him. Yongguk introduces himself before walking to the guest room.

Youngjae slowly walks to the couch, sitting and staring at the wall. A candle flickers across it, making different shadows. He focuses on them to keep from thinking.

Daehyun strips from his wet clothes and throws them on the floor. He quickly changes and falls face first into his blankets. His nails dig into the fabric and he begins to cry. He tries to muffle the noises, moving up and burying his face in his pillow. The door opens but he doesn’t look, pulling the covers over his head. There is pressure on the bed as someone sits beside him. He feels a hand rest gently against his side.

“I don’t like this, Daehyun.” Youngjae feels a lump form his his throat. “Let me make this up to you.”

Daehyun wipes his tears away and weakly looks to him. “I don’t like you seeing me a fucking mess. I’m the one acting stupid, now. This isn’t your fault. I told you.”

“I know but, I caused you to obviously remember something bad from your past and I can’t forgive myself for that.” He lays down beside Daehyun, pulling him forward into his chest. “And seeing you cry makes me want to cry, too.”

“Don’t. I’m okay.”

Youngjae pets Daehyun, feeling his body tremble beneath him. “Maybe we both shouldn’t be alone, tonight.” He pushes his hair from his face. “I want to hold you. I want you to fall asleep to my heartbeat.”

“That’s if I don’t choke on your alcohol breath.” A smile twitches across his lips, easing both him and Youngjae.

“Shut up, I’m trying to be romantic you little asshole.” He chuckles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Youngjae stands to turn the light off and walks back, crawling under the covers. Daehyun lays over his chest and listens to the heartbeat until he begins to feel tired. Youngjae stares in the darkness, waiting for Daehyun’s body to completely relax before he tries to nod off.

Jongup and Yongguk sit at the kitchen table, eating cereal. Yongguk looks through his emails. He gets a phone call and answers it quickly. Jongup watches him closely, listening to his responses. _Yes. Wednesday, 9am. A black shirt and non slip shoes.Thank you._ He hangs up and throws his hands up in excitement.

“I got the job!” He smiles and laughs.

Jongup throws his arms up as well and wraps them around Yongguk. “Yes! See, I told you not to give up.”

Yongguk jumps up and down in Jongup’s arms. “Thank you, I owe you.”

“Dinner. Tonight. Your choice.” He pulls away.

“W-what?”

“Let’s celebrate, I want to take you out.”

“Jongup, did you just ask me on a date?”

He stares at Yongguk for a few seconds. “I mean, it can be. Do you- want it to be- a date?”

Yongguk blinks a few times before grabbing his chest dramatically. “Boy, I’ll have a heart attack if more things go the way I want them to.”

“Welp, good thing I know the way to the hospital.” He laughs. “Where we eating?”

Youngjae turns on his back and stares up at the ceiling. His arm is around Daehyun's body, starting to numb slightly. Daehyun is curled up in a ball, aside from one leg being wrapped around Youngjae's torso. He lets out a whine and buries his face deeper into Youngjae’s side. Youngjae peaks down to him as he begins to stir awake. They both smile at each other, Daehyun whining again and stretching across the bed.

“Good morning, baby.” Youngjae says, attempting to fix Daehyun’s bed head.

“Ugh, I wish you didn’t have to work today.” Daehyun pulls himself closer and groans loudly. “Call Sungjae in, instead.”

“I wish.” They are interrupted by Youngjae’s phone going off. He sits up, grabbing it to check the text. “Huh, you must be magic. Sungjae just asked for my shift.”

Daehyun props himself up on one arm. “Oh shit, really?”

Youngjae nods. “Now, I can stay with you all day and cuddle this nasty hangover away.”

He chuckles, pulling Daehyun to his lips and kissing him softly. Daehyun relaxes in his arms, laying on top of his chest. He lowers himself to be sitting right at his heart, listening to it beat, slow at first but speeding up as Daehyun wraps his arms around his body. Youngjae pets him, making them both feel tired again.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep.” Daehyun muffles into his shirt.

“Why?” Youngjae replies softly.

“We haven’t had our make-up sex yet.”

Youngjae snorts and bounces Daehyun back up to his face. He bites his lip before kissing him deeply. “Then let’s fix that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with my update speeds. On Dec. 18th I got really sick and ended up in the hospital and I've been recovering from that. So I'm really sorry but I just didn't have time or energy to focus on my writings. Again thank you for not getting annoyed, I appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ah shit, I forgot Sungjae and I are getting drinks tonight.” Youngjae sits up from the bed suddenly, making Daehyun whine out. “Did you want to come?”

Daehyun props himself up on his elbow. “Eh, not really if I'm being honest. I kinda just want to stay home. Yongguk and Jongup are going out and this will be the first time I'll be alone in like a month.”

“God that sounds like heaven. But no worries, baby.” Youngjae wraps his arms around Daehyun, pulling him forward and kissing his forehead. “Oh, and can you thank Yongguk and Jongup for getting my car for me?” Daehyun nods to him.

He sighs, standing up to change. Daehyun hands him a stack of clothes. He had washed Youngjae's outfit from the night before. After Youngjae gets dressed, he kisses Daehyun and leaves.

Daehyun sits on the side of the bed and stares at the wall. His heart beat is quick as his anxiety spikes through the roof. He tries to control his breathing to keep himself calm.

_I really wish I could tell Youngjae that I’m not happy with my life._

He falls backwards on the bed and yawns. Even though it’s only 9pm, his body is extremely tired. His vision blurs as he sits back up. He leans over and reaches into his bedside table. Underneath a stack of papers is a small plastic baggie. Inside there are about 15 little white pills. His hand hovers over the bag before he just quickly grabs it. He dissociates slightly, his face numbing as his chest tightens.

[ **Dae** \- 9:22pm]: I love you.

[ **Baby YJ** \- 9:30pm]: I love you, too. I’ll be back in a few hours.

[ **Dae** \- 9:33pm]: ok.

Youngjae looks up to the green light as he is honked at. He waves and speeds down the road towards the bar. Sungjae’s car is parked at the end of the lot. He parks beside him, seeing he must be inside already.

Sungjae is still in his work uniform. He lays back at a table, hand resting on his drink. Youngjae slides into the booth beside him and greets him loudly. Sungjae blinks and yawns.

“Hey, I’m really tired. Himchan called off.” Sungjae takes a drink of his cocktail. “I’ll pay for your drinks.”

“Thanks. Why did Himchan call off?” Youngjae questions.

“He said he was really sick. Oh well, I’ll take all the hours I can get so I can actually feed my child.”

“Oh- that’s weird. He seemed fine last night. Well, I’m sorry you had to pull a double.”

“I mean I did ask for your shift.”

Youngjae shrugs before getting up to order himself a drink. As he begins to walk back he stops when he sees someone familiar sitting at a table in the corner. He sits down and continues to stare back.

“Is that Jongup?” Youngjae points, seeing Jongup resting his hand over someone else's.

Sungjae squints and leans forward. “Yup, looks like it. Who’s that guy?”

Youngjae looks to the other boy, recognizing him as well. “That’s Yongguk, his other roommate.”

“Well, their hands are a little close to be just roommates.” He pauses. “I thought he was straight?”

“Yeah, me too.”

Jongup leans forward towards Yongguk, sliding his hand over his. Yongguk looks up to him then to their hands. His cheeks start to burn slightly.

“Is this okay?” Jongup twitches a smile, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Yongguk smiles back. “Of course. If I make any dramatic noises, they are positive, okay?” He proceeds to whine out and continue to blush.

He places his head onto the table. Jongup can sense he is still smiling and his face begins to redden as well.

“Okay, I really don't know exactly how to date guys so- if I do this wrong, let me know.” Jongup scratches the back of his head.

“You know how you date chicks? Add a dick and make them even needier. That's what dating a man is like.” Yongguk states.

Jongup laughs loudly, shaking his head. “Just what I need! A needy gay-by.”

“Admit it, though, I'm better than your ex.”

“By far.”

Youngjae and Sungjae continue to stare at the two for almost an hour. They don't mean to but once they realize it's been that long, they start to feel awkward. Sungjae finishes his drink before deciding to go back home. He stands up and pats Youngjae on the back before making his way out the bar. Youngjae doesn't leave, looking back over to his coworker. He stands up and finds himself walking to the two.

Jongup jumps when he looks up to his manager. “What's, uh, up?”

“Got drinks with Sungjae. He just went home.” Youngjae doesn't sit with the two, just stands behind Jongup. “I'm gonna go back to your place, though. Daehyun seemed a little sad today so I don't want to be more of an asshole than I already am.”

“Oh- okay. We'll be home shortly. Just lock the door when you get in.”

Youngjae pats him on the shoulder and leaves. He sits in his car, chugging a bottle of water that he had in the console. The AC blasts on full to keep him focused. He doesn't want to risk anything, even if he only had two small drinks in the span of about two hours.

The living room is dark when Youngjae walks in. He slowly leans down to take his shoes off, wondering if Daehyun is still awake. It's only 11:30 so he must be. He slowly walks across the living room and down the hall. The bedroom is empty which confuses him slightly. He turns and sees the bathroom light on, walking over to it and knocking.

“Hey, Dae? I'm back.” Youngjae yells through the wood. He raises a brow and knocks again when there's no response. “Daehyun?”

He opens the door and his heart drops to his stomach. Daehyun is leaned against the bathtub, unconscious. His face is pale and his cheek stained with stomach acid. Youngjae looks beside him and sees an empty bag by his hand.

“No, no!” He falls down to Daehyun pulling him into his chest. “Oh god, no please-”

His body trembles as he checks Daehyun's pulse. He gets his phone out and calls an ambulance. Tears stream down his face as he cries out. He pushes Daehyun closer, trying to calm himself down.

“Stay with me, baby.” He lightly pats at Daehyun's cheek. His chest aches when Daehyun flickers his eyes open slightly. “Oh good, baby, stay awake for me. You're okay.”

Daehyun stares up to Youngjae for a few seconds before closing his eyes again.

“Hey, no, no, no I need you to stay awake, Daehyun.” He panics. “Please.”

While waiting for the ambulance, he calls Jongup. He puts the phone on speakerphone and continues to rock Daehyun back and forth.

“Hello?” Jongup is confused by Youngjae calling him.

“Oh god, Jongup. Come home- Daehyun-” He stops as he begins to hyperventilate.

Jongup jumps up and grabs Yongguk by the arm, rushing out of the bar. “What? What happened?”

“I think he tried to kill himself. Fuck- I'm gonna have a fucking panic attack.” His whimpers and cries slightly hurt Jongup's ear. “I already called an ambulance but it's gonna be like 20 more minutes.”

“Shit, we're on our way. Just stay calm, everything's okay, Youngjae.”

Jongup pushes Yongguk into the car and gets into the driver's seat. He holds his breath as he speeds home. Yongguk isn't sure what's going on but is very nervous. It takes them about 7 minutes to get there. Jongup doesn't care about his messy parking, jumping out of the car and running to the apartment. Yongguk keeps up his pace. Jongup unlocks the door and yells for Youngjae. He hears him yell back and rushes down the hall.

Youngjae stares at the wall, still rocking Daehyun. He hums under his breath, trying to soothe himself, failing. Jongup and Yongguk look over at the two. Yongguk covers his mouth and backs away, feeling himself get nauseous. Jongup leans down and places his hand over Daehyun's chest.

“Please be okay, Daehyun. You're strong, I believe in you.” He tries his best to hide his shaking.

Yongguk runs to the door as there is a loud knock. Jongup follows him out. Two EMT's come in, making their way towards where the boys show them. Jongup picks Youngjae up by his arms and leads him into the hall. Youngjae buries his face into Jongup’s chest.

“I can’t breathe. Fuck-” Youngjae pulls away and covers his face. “This can't be happening.”

Jongup wraps his arm around Youngjae and takes him to the Daehyun’s bedroom. Yongguk walks in as well, sitting on the bed along with Youngjae. Jongup walks back out and approaches the EMT’s. The one is leaning down beside Daehyun while the other takes Jongup to the side to ask him questions.

The EMT by Daehyun tries to get him to respond. Daehyun's head sways to the side as he weakly looks up to the man.

“Hey, buddy. Can you tell me your name?” The EMT continues to keep him responsive.

Daehyun takes a few hard and slow breaths. “Daehyun.”

“Hi, Daehyun. Can you tell me what happened?” He waits patiently but Daehyun just stares up at him. “Can you tell me how old you are?”

“25.”

The EMT moves back when Daehyun pushes himself over to the toilet. He gags loudly, falling sideways into the man's chest. His body shakes violently and he begins to cry.

“I'm sorry. I'm okay.” Daehyun sobs.

“Why are you sorry, Daehyun? Do you think you can stand? We wanna get you outside so we can take you to the hospital. Okay?”

Daehyun nods and moves his legs underneath him. He slowly pushes himself up but his body gives out. The EMT places his arms under him and pulls him to his feet. Daehyun wraps his arm around the man's waist while they walk to the hall carefully.

Jongup looks at Daehyun as the two reach the living room. His chest aches seeing his friend look so broken. Daehyun avoids eye contact as they make their way outside and to the ambulance. Jongup stands in the room for a few minutes after the second EMT leaves as well. He walks to the bedroom after the ambulance drives away. Youngjae and Yongguk jump up and stare over to him.

“He woke up and they just took him to the hospital.” He informs the two.

“Can someone please fucking tell me this is just a fucked up prank?” Youngjae still finds it hard to catch his breath.

He pushes past the other two and goes out to his car. His hands shake as he grips the steering wheel hard. He messily dials Himchan’s number, using his car’s bluetooth so he doesn’t have to hold the phone. Himchan looks at his phone and debates on whether he should ignore the call or not. He gets over himself and answers before the call ends.

“Hey.” He places the phone to his ear, answering tiredly.

“Daehyun isn’t going to be able to work for a little while.” Youngjae’s voice is low and sad.

Himchan sits up from his couch. “Why’s that?”

“He- just can’t. But if he stays in the hospital tonight, can I please stay at your place?”

“He’s in the hospital? Youngjae why won’t you tell me what happened? I’m his boss, I need to know at least something, and I’m also his friend, so I’d like to know anyway.”

Youngjae lets out a frustrated yell. “He tried to kill himself, Himchan. For fucks sake! I don’t know why you call him a fucking friend if all you know about him is how he is in bed.” He begins to choke up again, vision blurring. “God- I can’t breathe again.” He swerves after he loses attention of the road. There is silence on Himchan’s end as he listens to Youngjae cry quietly. “I’m not fucking coming in tomorrow, either.”

“Youngjae, there’s no reason to yell at me. Just try to stay calm. I can tell you’re driving so just breathe and focus on the road. I’ll cover both of your shifts tomorrow, that’s not an issue. But- I think you should stay with Daehyun no matter what happens.”

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough.”

“You have to be, Youngjae. He’s your boyfriend. He clearly needs you to be there for him and it’s time for you to step up.”

Youngjae goes quiet for a moment. “I think this is my fault.”

“Why would you say that?”

“I hit him last night. I didn’t mean to but I think I opened up some old wounds.”

“Then it wasn’t your fault, Youngjae. Of course, you should never hit anyone, but don’t blame yourself for what someone else did in the past.”

Youngjae sniffles, wiping his nose on his sleeve before pulling into the hospital parking lot. “Thanks for talking to me. I’m at the hospital now so I’m gonna go.”

“No problem. If you need anything, please let me know.”

Himchan waits for Youngjae to end the call, burying his face in his hands. Youngjae gets out, legs shaking as he walks across the lot, towards the ER. He goes straight to the rooms and begins to look for Daehyun. His stomach twists as he peaks into one room, seeing his boyfriend lying asleep in a bed. He slowly goes inside, closing the door lightly, and sits down in a chair.  
Daehyun’s breathing is slow. He has an IV in his arm and multiple patches attached to his body. Youngjae reaches for Daehyun’s hand, making his wake up and look over.

“I’m sorry, Youngjae. Please, don’t be mad at me.” Daehyun stares at the ceiling to keep himself from crying.

“I’m not mad at you. I’m just really scared.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Jongup stares into space as he leans against the checkout counter. The cashier is afraid to ask him if something is wrong, so they just ignore it. Himchan walks into the front doors and greets the two. He stops in front of Jongup and attempts to smile.

“I'm really sorry that you have to work. There were no other shift leads available. Sungjae is already in overtime.” Himchan rests his hand over Jongup's shoulder.

Jongup puts his head down, placing his hand to his forehead. “I'm so fucking worried about him.”

“I know, I am too. But Youngjae is with him, he's safe.”

“How can he keep him safe? He's the one that said he left he house knowing full well Daehyun was feeling like shit last night. Daehyun's been my best friend since freshman year, I should have been there for him, I should have known something was wrong.”

“Hey, Jongup. It's okay, he's going to be okay and that's all that matters.”

“I don't know.” He replies quietly.

“Your shift is over. You can go home and relax.”

Jongup nods and walks away to clock out. He grabs his jacket and keys from the desk in the office before leaving. His chest aches as he drives past his apartment, towards the hospital. He sits in his car for about fifteen minutes.

[ **Uppie** \- 6:54pm]: I’m gonna visit Daehyun for a bit and then pick you up from work.

He slides his phone back in his pocket before finally getting out. His feet move towards the entrance but he stares blankly, suddenly finding himself in front of the elevators. He presses the button for the third floor.

The hallway is cold as he steps out. There are nurses gathered around the front desk, talking about some doctor. Jongup ignores them as he walks past. He hesitates to walk into the room but slowly pushes the door open.

Youngjae is curled up on the bed, arm around Daehyun’s waist. He opens his eyes and looks up as Jongup quietly closes the door. Jongup walks to the opposite side of the bed and stares down at the two. Daehyun wakes up and smiles.

“Hey.” The corner of Jongup’s mouth twitches into a smile.

“Hey, how are you?” Daehyun’s voice is hoarse due to the stomach acid that ate at his throat.

“I’m good. Just got off work and I’m about to pick Yongguk up. His car broke down this morning. Everyone’s luck seems pretty shitty lately.”

“Heh, yeah.”

“How was your day?”

“Youngjae and I slept most of it. I was able to keep some crackers and juice down for about 5 minutes. I burned a hole in my stomach but I’ll be able to go home soon, they just want to keep me for a few days to make sure nothing else bad happens.”

“I’m glad you got some sleep, buddy.” He rubs Daehyun’s arm. “You know we love you.”

“Yeah.” Daehyun lowers his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Daehyun, stop apologizing. No one is mad at you.” Youngjae pops his head up.

“Actually, I have to warn you. Yongguk is pretty mad at you.”

Daehyun looks up to the ceiling and groans. “I’m not surprised. I deserve it.”

Jongup’s phone goes off so he checks the text. “Guk just got off so I’m gonna go. I’ll see you later, okay? I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Daehyun blinks hard to keep his eyes from watering.

Youngjae sits up as Jongup leaves. He gets his phone out to see if he missed any important messages. As expected, he has texts from both Himchan and his sister. He checks the ones from his sister first.

[ **Yoo Sis** \- 4:13pm]: Hey, make sure you drink water   
[ **Yoo Sis** \- 4:15pm]: Tell Daehyun we love him

\--

[ **Himchan** \- 6:12pm]: the new schedule starts tomorrow so if you need Sungjae to take a day for you, let us know. You close.

He doesn’t reply to either of them, turning back around and staring at Daehyun. His chest aches as he sees all the patches and tubes connected to his body. Daehyun blinks slowly, feeling extremely tired from the medicine in his IV.

“Hey,” Daehyun croaks out. “I love you.”

“I think I'm gonna go home.” Youngjae lowers his head, placing his hand on Daehyun's leg. “I love you, too.”

“I'm not upset that you want to leave, Youngjae.”

“It's not exactly that I want to leave- I just, need that time alone to get some energy back.”

“I understand. Do you work tomorrow?” He watches Youngjae both nod and shake his head, making him chuckle slightly. “Well, figure that out.”

“Okay. I will.” He smiles softly, standing up to kiss Daehyun on the forehead. “Don't go anywhere.”

Daehyun smiles and blinks slowly as he sits back into the bed heavily. He closes his eyes and the next moment he is asleep. Youngjae sighs, grabbing his coat from the chair and making his slow exit.

His head aches and his vision blurs slightly. He grabs the wall, using it to stable himself as his chest tightens.

Not now. Please, don't have a panic attack. Wait until you're in the car, at least.

He holds his breath and pushes himself towards the parking lot. His hands shake as he unlocks the door to his car. He falls into the side of it as he attempts to get in.

As soon as he closes the door, tears begin to stream down his face. He takes hard and choked breaths while gripping the steering wheel. There is an attempt to wipe the tears from his cheeks but he gives up as more fall. He lets out a frustrated whine when he hears his phone go off. He reaches into his pocket and stares at the screen.

[ **Himchan** \- 6:31pm]: hey dae texted me saying you were going home.  
[ **Himchan** \- 6:31pm]: he said it was okay for me to come over.  
[ **Himchan** \- 6:32pm]: do you want me to?

[ **YooYoungjae** \- 6:35pm]: yeah

He sits for a few more minutes, letting the panic attack pass before leaving. His headache grows as he just tries to focus on driving.

His house is cold as he walks in, having not been there for days. He drags his feet to the couch after turning the heat to high. He just wants to curl up under a blanket and fall asleep. But Himchan is coming over. So, instead, he just plays on his phone until he hears a knock on the door.

Himchan gives a warming smile as Youngjae opens the front door. He is mildly shocked as Youngjae wraps his arms around him, hugging tightly. Youngjae almost forgets to pull away but Himchan has to admit, he enjoys the affection. He wraps his arms around his waist and takes a deep breath. Youngjae pulls away and grabs his wrist, bringing him inside.

“Youngjae, I think you forgot who is supposed to be in charge.” Himchan raises a brow, unable to hide his smile.

Youngjae stops in his track and lets go. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll let it slide this time.” He rakes his fingers through Youngjae’s hair, grabbing it and pulling his hair back. “Okay, I lied.”

Himchan twitches as Youngjae lets a moan escape his lips. He pushes Youngjae down to his knees and moves his free hand over his cheek.

“I want you to use your mouth on me, baby.” His eyes pierce into Youngjae’s who stares up eagerly.

Youngjae naturally reached up to Himchan’s belt, tugging at the clasps. He wastes no time in pulling Himchan out from his boxers. Himchan inhales sharply, feeling the heat of Youngjae’s mouth against him. He rolls his head back as he pulls Youngjae’s forward. His body shivers as Youngjae tightens his mouth around him. He takes long breaths, allowing himself to moan anytime Youngjae pushes deeper.

Himchan finds it difficult to keep himself up as Youngjae continues. He pulls him away by his hair and pushes him onto his hands. Youngjae shakes as he feels Himchan’s hands travel down his back, to his waistline. He bites his lip as Himchan tugs at the his jeans. His body jumps as he feels a warm slap against his skin. He shudders and leans his head to the floor.

He gasps as Himchan doesn’t hesitate to thrust himself forward. Youngjae moans and digs his nails into the carpet. Himchan’s nails find themselves digging into Youngjae’s back. Their breaths quicken as Himchan continues, reaching down and pulling Youngjae up by his throat. Neither of them can handle that intensity, falling back down. Himchan bites Youngjae’s shoulder blade before burying his face in his neck. His hand slides under his torso, pulling his body as close as possible.

Youngjae pulls his head up and arches his back, feeling himself tense up completely. Himchan coos in his ear for him to finish. He yells out as he orgasms, biting his arm to muffle himself. A few seconds later, he feels Himchan pull away and collapse down beside him.

Himchan stares at Youngjae, wiping a bead of sweat from his hairline. “You know, you really are beautiful.”

“I hear that a lot from people.” Youngjae smirks, rolling onto his back to fix himself.

“Cocky ass.”

“Mm. Of course.”

\---

Daehyun stares at the wall, feeling his stomach twist. He clutches his phone in his hand, shakily turning the screen back on. His eyes move down to stare at the screen before they begin to water. He rereads the messages to Himchan. The messages he never sent. Youngjae was the last one to have his phone. Or maybe he did write those texts himself? Maybe in his drugged state he sent them without thought.

He holds his breath as his finger presses the dial button over Youngjae’s contact. A pain in his chest forces him to lean forward so he can attempt to breathe.

“Hey, baby.” Youngjae answers sweetly, pouring himself a late night cup of coffee.

“I didn’t text Himchan.” Daehyun’s voice is quiet and mixed with anger and sadness.

Youngjae jumps at his words. He heavily sets the coffee pot down, backhanding his mug from the counter by accident. Hot coffee pours onto his feet making him curse loudly and drop to the ground in pain.

“Youngjae.” He hears him sigh. “Did you send them?”

“No. Ah- shit it burns.”

Daehyun balls his fist, feeling anger take over his depression. “Who the fuck did?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Don’t do this to me, Youngjae. You’re a horrible liar.”

Youngjae no longer pays attention to the burns to his feet. “Daehyun, you know I love you and I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“And it wouldn’t be the first time that you saw Himchan without my permission.” and the depression wins again. Youngjae can hear him start to cry. “I really wish you didn’t find me.”

Youngjae’s throat tightens as he pulls his legs into his chest. “Baby, please don’t say that.”

“No one truly cares about me. You can’t even care enough not to cheat.”

“I didn’t cheat on you, Daehyun, I promise.”

“I don’t believe you,Youngjae. I’ll still love you but I don’t want to see you for awhile. And hey, now you get your alone time.”

Youngjae cries loudly into his arms as Daehyun hangs up. He throws is phone hard across the room, not caring to see if it breaks or not. His sobs fill the air as he falls to the side, hitting his head against the floor. He chokes and coughs as tears drip down his face.

_I’m such a fucking idiot.._

He suddenly stands to his feet, running to grab his keys and put his shoes on. It's hard for him to see as his tears mess with his vision but he continues on, driving off.

\---

Jongup and Yongguk get out of the car. Yongguk lets out a tired groan, leaning into Jongup’s shoulder as they walk towards the apartment. Jongup smiles and wraps his arm around him. He tries to hide the fall of his smile as he unlocks the front door. The two go inside and Jongup lets out a sigh.

“Hey-” Yongguk pushes at him slightly. “You good?”

Jongup looks over to him and shrugs. “I feel like I’ve failed as a friend.”

“How so?” The two walk to the living room, sitting on the couch. Yongguk curls into Jongup’s lap.

“I don’t know.”

“Is this about Daehyun?”

The two look up to the door as they hear loud, frantic knocks against it. Jongup jumps up and runs over, kinda freaked out. Yongguk stands and slowly walks behind Jongup. They stare as the knocks continue. Jongup looks through the peephole of the door, unlocking it when he sees who it is.

“Youngjae?” Jongup notices his face is red and covered in tears. “Are you okay?”

Youngjae steps inside and collapses to his knees, resting his back against the wall. “I need you to beat the shit out of me.”

“What? Why?”

“I cheated on Daehyun.”

Jongup holds his breath as he glares down at Youngjae, feeling his eye twitch with anger. He grabs him by the shirt, leaning down and getting in his face. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Youngjae begins to cry again, not actually expecting to feel a hit across his cheek. “I'm a piece of shit.”

Yongguk steps back as Jongup rears back for a second punch. He watches his fist blur multiple times as it collides with Youngjae's face and shoulder. Jongup yells out, stepping away and shaking with anger.

“Get the fuck out of my house!” He picks Youngjae up by the collar and pushes him out the door.

Youngjae stumbles into the railing, staring out to the parking lot. He trembles as he very slowly makes his way down to the car and drives away towards the hospital.

Daehyun picks at his hospital bracelet while staring at the wall. He's shaken from his daydream as someone walks in. His eyes widen at the blood and bruises on Youngjae's face.

“Do you want a go at me, too? I won't be upset. I know I deserve it.” Youngjae holds his hands in the air and shrugs.

“If I had the energy.” He chuckles. “Jongup?”

“I let Himchan punch me twice, too. I don't know why I'm here, I'll let you have your space.” He begins to turn to leave.

“Youngjae-” Daehyun is slightly startled by how fast Youngjae spins back around. “Come here.”

The boy shuffles his feet to the side of the bed. He jumps as Daehyun's palm collides with his cheek.

“I think I'm gonna quit Best Buy.”

“Daehyun,” Youngjae drops to his knees, grabbing Daehyun's hand. “Please don't leave me. I know I fucked up. I don't like making stupid excuses but I need help. I can't cope with losing my sister and then almost losing you. You're the only thing that truly makes me happy, anymore. I'm begging you.”

“You don't need to beg, Youngjae.” He lets out a long sigh, placing his hand on top of Youngjae's head. “I never said I was leaving you. Which, I hope I'm not being a dumbass for not doing so.”

Youngjae stand to his feet quickly. “No, you're not being a dumbass. I'm the dumbass and I'm going to fix it. From now on, it'll just be you and me. No Himchan. Just us.”

“You have a week to straighten yourself. Oh-also, I'm waiting for my discharge papers, now.”

Daehyun crawls from the bed and slowly shuffles to the bathroom after grabbing his clothes from the chair. Youngjae sits on the edge of the bed, now feeling the pain from all the wounds to his face. He places a hand over his lip, wincing as his finger touches the skin.

_I don't fucking deserve him.._   
_He deserves better.._

Youngjae jumps from the bed and slowly makes his way to Daehyun. Daehyun sways from side to side, still feeling the medicine in his system. He grabs onto Youngjae's arm as he is led back to the bed. They wait in complete silence for the nurse to bring the discharge papers. She finally walks in after about 5 minutes of awkward air. Daehyun signs the sheets and thanks the woman as she makes her exit.

He holds his breath as Youngjae wraps his arm around his waist and leads him to the hall. They again don't speak as they walk through the hospital.

Once they reach the parking lot, Daehyun stops. Youngjae pulls away and apologizes for no reason.

“We all cope differently, Youngjae. I know you use sex as a coping mechanism and I know things have been fucked up for you.” Daehyun takes a long breath as his chest starts to feel tight. “I'm sorry I had to put you through so much stress that I made you crack.”

“Hey, baby, no. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't apologize. I'm just-glad you're alive and at least somewhat okay.”

“I'd leave it at 'alive’. I wouldn't say I'm anywhere near okay. I should be locked up in an institution just from dealing with your shit.” He smiles and lets out a chuckle.

“I don't think I can handle jokes right now, Dae.”

“And I want to throw myself into traffic so let's just get into the car before one of us gets killed.” He pauses. “Sorry.”

“Daehyun, I really do fucking love you. I meant everything I said.” Youngjae unlocks the car doors. “It's just you and me. Neither of us have a contract anymore.”

“I appreciate it. I still quit, though.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jongup and Yongguk look up as the front door is opened. They jump from their spots and run to the entryway. Daehyun twitches a smile as the two wrap their arms around him. They all pull away from each other and Yongguk slaps Daehyun’s arm.

“Ow.” Daehyun blinks a few times. “I deserve that.”

“Hell yeah, you do. Don’t you ever do that again!” Yongguk hits him once more before hugging him tighter than the first time.

Jongup looks to the other figure in the doorway and pauses. “Why is he here?”

“Leave it, Jongup.”

Youngjae looks to his feet, feeling his chest ache slightly. “I was just bringing him home. I'm going.”

He begins to walk out but Daehyun grabs his arm. Youngjae refuses to make eye contact as he slides Daehyun's hand off of him.

“It's really best for me to just go, Daehyun.” Youngjae whispers.

The door closes and Daehyun looks to the two. “I know what happened and I'm giving him a second chance. I don't want to fucking hear it. I'm tired and still want to die. So please, let's just pretend things are normal.”

Jongup stares as Daehyun tries to walk past. He places his hand against his chest to stop him. “No.” He shakes his head. “No. You don’t get to pretend things are normal, anymore. This is the second time I’ve seen you in the hospital, Daehyun. If you did this over Youngjae, then I don’t care what he did, I won’t be able to look at him the same.”

“It wasn’t Youngjae. Things have just been bothering me for months.” Daehyun sighs.”I’m not getting into this and I don’t want to fight you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just worried about you.” Jongup steps to the side. “We all are.”

“Then just let me go to sleep.”

Jongup holds his hands up and lets Daehyun walk to his bedroom. Daehyun slams his door shut, walking to his bed and flopping down face first. He groans, slowing crawling up to his pillow. His head barely touches it before he falls asleep.

Youngjae sits quietly in his car, staring at the cars passing the apartment complex. His knee bounces anxiously as there is a static ringing in his ears. He picks up his phone after getting a text.

[ **Himchan** \- 12:17am]: can you please come over?

He lets out a long, low sigh before completely shutting his phone off and throwing it in the center console. The heat blast on high as he starts the car. Daehyun had gotten cold on the drive home and he wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. His thoughts race and his vision is blurred as he pulls out onto the main road.

As he continues to drive, he doesn't notice how fast he is going. The speed increases while he travels on the interstate. He doesn't want to think at all right now. His hands shake as his chest tightens. A panic attack grows but he stares blankly ahead. He feels his head get heavy as his eyes flicker. His peripherals begin to blacken but again he just drives emotionlessly.

His vision goes completely dark and his head suddenly collides with the steering wheel. Everything goes black and his body begins to feel like it's floating.

[ **Himchan** \- 1:20am]: Youngjae?  
[ **Himchan** \- 1:22am]: are you okay?  
[ **Himchan** \- 1:45am]: hey...

Himchan attempts to call Youngjae but his phone goes directly to voicemail. He worries slightly, knowing Youngjae should be awake, even this late at night.

[ **New Contact Available** \- 2:00am]: Daehyun, have you heard from Youngjae?

Daehyun tiredly wakes up and looks at his phone screen. The brightness burns slightly, making him groan out in discomfort. He rolls his eyes as he reads the text.

[ **Jung Daehyun** \- 2:04am]: he left my house like 2 hours ago. I don't really care what he's doing right now if im being honest.

[ **New Contact Available** \- 2:06am]: his phone is off and im worried

[ **Jung Daehyun** \- 2:07am]: i dont fucking know. check the bar then

[ **New Contact Available** \- 2:10am]: it's closed.  
[ **New Contact Available** \- 2:11am]: just forget it..

Before Daehyun turns his phone screen off, he gets a traffic alert.

_“I-79 South Exit closed due to single car accident.”_

A news alert pops up about it and he curiously clicks on it to read the full article.

_“Driver injured in single car accident on Friday night, Jan. 18th, on Interstate 79 South. A silver Hyundai Sonata had veered into the emergency lane, hitting a guardrail at speeds est. at 95/mph. The young, male driver was rushed to hospital and there is no report on how critical his condition is….”_

“Damn.” He whispers to himself before turning the screen off and burying his face back into his pillow.

As he attempts to get himself back to sleep, he suddenly remembers what car Youngjae drives. He jumps from his bed and runs out to the living room. The room is dark, aside from the glow of their wax burner. He blindly looks around for his keys, hitting and dropping everything along his path. A door opens down the hall. Jongup tiredly walks out and over to Daehyun.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jongup questions, barely able to keep even one eye open.

“There was a car accident on the interstate and I think it was Youngjae.” Daehyun rips the pillows from the couch. “I got an alert on my phone. It was the same car and a male driver.” He growls. “Where the fuck are my keys!?”

“Call him.”

“Himchan said his phone is off.”

“Do you want me to take you so you can check?” He rubs his face, really not caring if it was Youngjae or not. But knowing it could ease Daehyun's mind makes him more willing.

“Please.”

Jongup walks to the kitchen, grabbing his keys from the table. He grabs a random jacket from a chair and tugs it on. Daehyun doesn't worry about finding a coat, rushing to put his shoes on. Despite Himchan telling him Youngjae’s phone is off, he still attempts to call him. It goes to voicemail and his stomach twists slightly. Jongup slips his shoes on and pushes the front door open.

Daehyun follows behind him while they walk to the car. He wrings his hands anxiously, staring out the window as Jongup backs out of his parking spot. Jongup looks over to Daehyun and sets his hand over his thigh.

“It’s okay,” He gives a half smile, “just try to relax. You don’t know if it’s him.”

He pulls away as Daehyun suddenly begins to cry. His face buries in his hands, cries getting louder. Jongup turns the heat down and cracks the window to give him some air.

“Daehyun, why are you crying?”

“I swear if this is Youngjae, I’ll fucking kill myself.”

Jongup goes to merge onto the interstate and notices flares and flashing lights ahead. He slows down to carefully pass the accident. Daehyun sniffles and stares out to the car, seeing how destroyed it is. He squints at the back bumper and notices a specific sticker on it. Tears continue to stream down his face but he holds his breath.

“No.” Daehyun’s voice shakes. “It’s him.”

“I’m sorry-” Jongup isn’t exactly sure what to say.

Daehyun trembles and pulls at his hair. “It said the driver was injured.” He looks back down to the article on his phone.

“Hey, it’s okay, Daehyun. Just try to relax. He’s at the hospital, the damage is on the other side of the car. If anything, the airbag did the most damage.”

“At 95/mph?”

Jongup doesn’t respond, letting Daehyun get his sobs out. He quietly takes the exit towards the hospital. He wants to soothe Daehyun but finds it difficult, still being angry at Youngjae for what he did to his best friend.

The two arrive at the hospital and Jongup parks as close as possible to the emergency room entrance. They get out and Jongup wraps his arm around Daehyun’s shaking body. He rubs his back to calm him down. Daehyun holds his breath and wipes his tears from his eyes as they walk into the main door. A nurse walks up to the two and greets them.

“Can I help you?” She asks, ushering the two closer.

Daehyun looks to Jongup, unable to speak. Jongup nods to him and hugs his side tightly. “I think our friend got into an accident and we were trying to find him. His name is Yoo Youngjae.” He pauses. “Uh, he’s 24?”

The woman gestures down the hall and tells them to go through the door. Jongup pushes Daehyun forward, forcing him to move. They walk quietly through the hall, peeking into each room that doesn’t obviously have a family in it. Daehyun looks into a room and quickly turns to Jongup, burying his face in his shoulder. He shakes while Jongup wraps his arms tightly around him.

“Hey, sh, it’s okay.” Jongup tries to get him to stop crying. “Daehyun, calm down, why are you crying so much?”

“Are you fucking serious?” Daehyun pulls away and stares at Jongup with anger.

“He's fine.”

“He's covered in blood and unconscious in the fucking hospital! I don't give a shit if you hate him, Jongup. I fucking love him-” he cuts himself off, taking shaky, hard breaths.

“I'm not trying to be cold, Daehyun. I'm just trying to calm you down. I don't care about my feelings towards Youngjae. All I care about is that you're okay.”

“I'm not fucking okay!”

Jongup takes a step back and lowers his head. “I'll just-be in the car. Text me when you're ready to leave.”

He walks away, down the hall and out of the building without looking back. Daehyun sniffles and stares in the doorway of the room. His legs buckle slightly so he grabs the frame, pushing himself inside.

Youngjae's face and body are covered in blood and cuts. A large bandage covers his forehead. Daehyun can see blood starting to seep through the gauze already. There is an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, fogging up with every breath Youngjae takes. Daehyun finds a chair in the corner and sits down. His eyes don't leave Youngjae's chest, watching it rise and fall slowly.

His lip quivers and a tear drips down his cheek, falling onto his jeans.

“I'm here for you, baby. You're okay.” He places his hand lightly over Youngjae's. “We really need a fucking vacation.”

Daehyun chuckles to himself, choking slightly on his own tears. He sniffles and gets his phone out.

“I'm gonna call your sister. I think she'd appreciate at least knowing where you are.”

He calls and is able to calmly inform his sister what happened. She thanks him and hangs up quickly to wake their mother up.

“You really have such a nice family. I wish I had that.”

There is silence in the air as Daehyun waits patiently for Youngjae's mother and sister to arrive. The only noises come from the machines around the room. He listens to the heart monitor while staring at Youngjae's oxygen levels on clip attached to his finger. His head pops up as there are footsteps coming in the room.

Daehyun stands and greets the two women in front of him. He had never met them in person, only ever spoken to his sister on the phone. As he goes to shake her hand, she jumps into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders.

“Thank you so much for calling us. You're truly an amazing person.” She pulls away and smiles as best she can.

“You're his family. If anyone should be here, it should be you.” Daehyun replies, greeting Youngjae's mother next. “It's-uh nice to meet you ma'am.”

“Same to you, sweetheart. I'm sorry if I'm not so cheery, my baby is hurt.” The mother sets her bag on the floor and walks to the bed.

Daehyun awkwardly steps behind the family and places his back against the wall.

“Do you think he stopped taking his medicine, again?” The young girl asks her mother.

“He takes medicine?” Daehyun interjects. “Why?”

“If Daehyun doesn't know about his meds he definitely isn't taking them.” The mother sighs before looking over at Daehyun. “He's got an arrhythmia. It's not too serious but when he doesn't take his medicine, he tends to pass out if he gets too stressed..”

“Oh- right. Nothing too serious. Just a bad heart.” Daehyun feels his chest tighten.

“I'm not surprised he didn't tell you. He doesn't like to worry people.”

“I think I need to go. Please let me know if you get any updates.”

Daehyun feels himself about to pass out as he takes a step towards the door. Two hands grab him as his body falls towards the floor. His vision blackens for a few seconds. He attempt to adjust his eyes as Youngjae's sister fans his face over top of him.

“Do you have a ride? I can drop you off at your house if you need me to.” The girl smiles warmly.

“My roommate is outside. I need to text him.” He begins to reach for his phone but gives up as his body loses energy. “I don't want to leave him.”

“Then let me go buy you a water. I'll be right back.”

The girl walks out and the mother leaves to find a doctor or nurse for updates. Daehyun slowly crawls to the chair and sits down heavily.

“I don't want to leave you.”

Youngjae weakly opens his eyes and looks to Daehyun. He shakily reaches out for his hand. Daehyun carefully takes it and smiles. Tears form in Youngjae's eyes as he continues to stare, letting out a scared whimper.

“I'm here, baby. Don't worry.” Daehyun kisses the top of his hand. “I love you.”

 


End file.
